


Haunted

by LacriChan



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Smut, Succubus, incubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:57:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17567006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacriChan/pseuds/LacriChan
Summary: Brian has a nightly visitor and just can't make any sense of it.Based loosely on the short movie "Betrothed" starring Gale Harold.





	1. First Time

[](https://imgbb.com/)

 

**Chapter 1**

 

It was a night like any other. At least he thought it was, but somehow it was different. He had this unsettling feeling in the pitch of his stomach when he went to sleep that day. He felt restless and he didn’t quite know why. It took him a while to fall asleep whereas he usually fell asleep pretty fast, a sleep that was more confusing than anything else and made him feel antsier than being awake. There were hands roaming up and down his chest, pressing against his heated skin, an unfamiliar, yet well-known weight on him that pressed the brunet against the mattress. The familiar feeling of someone straddling him, knees on both sides of his hips and lips searing the skin of his neck.

 

-

 

The morning light in his face woke Brian up and he slowly opened his eyes to only clench them back together to the onslaught of brightness hurting his eyes. He turned his back to the windows and pressed the palms of his hands to his eyes, groaning before he made his way to the bathroom, naked as the day he was born. Brian started the shower when the dream came back to him. 

All in all, he could say that wet dreams were not something new or unusual to him but he had them rarely since he fulfilled all his sexual desires in real life already. But something felt weird about this dream because it hadn’t felt like a dream at all. It felt more like it had really happened but he knew better than anyone else that he kicked the last trick he fucked out yesterday. There was no one but him in the loft, not to mention that he had an alarm. So there was no way anyone could have been here. Or maybe he was going crazy. He chuckled and shook his head to himself as he got under the shower head, the hot water running down his skin.  _Shit_. Mixing alcohol, ecstasy, and weed might not be a good idea after all. Maybe Mikey’s concerns were reasonable. Yeah, right… _as if_. He tried not to waste any more thoughts on stupid dreams that were a common occurrence for everyone, even gays. 

 

 

But the dreams didn’t stop. They continued. And the second time around he got a good look on the face of the person haunting him. Blond hair that almost looked golden, blue, intense eyes staring at him, which appeared to glow in the dark - cupid bow lips that formed a seductive smile and looked like the most perfect pair of lips he had ever seen, and on top of that a strong jaw-line and a petite body which had a perfectly  _fuckable_ butt. 

The dreams always had the same person in them, and it was slowly driving him insane because he had no idea who this person was; and why he reappeared in his goddamn dreams every single night. He was sure he would remember if he had fucked him… but he didn’t. Also, it still felt so fucking realistic as if he had had sex with this guy for real but that was just crazy. Maybe the tiredness was making him a little unreasonable… because no matter how early he went to bed, he always felt so fucking tired as if he hadn’t slept at all, or someone was waking him up with sex every night.

_Fuck. Get your things together, nobody was fucking you in your sleep… Fucking pathetic._

 

 

-

 

"Damn, Brian. You look like shit. What happened?" Michael asked as he sat beside the brunet and pressed a kiss to his lips. 

 

"Good morning to you too, Mikey."

 

He knew he looked like shit. Thank you very much. He had a mirror at home that showed him that his skin was much paler and the circles under his eyes were horrendous, not even his clothes could make up for the fact that he looked like a zombie, a very tired one. Four days of not getting any rest could do that to a person.

 

"What happened?"

 

"Damn, sweety, looks like concealer could be a good use for you," Emmett commented as he settled down in the booth across of them, pulling Ted with him. "Well, a closer look and I think not even makeup could do the job."

 

"Thank you for your insightful commentary which nobody asked for," the brunet shot back and took a sip of his coffee, not that coffee made him feel any better. 

 

"Maybe now that you look like the walking dead, maybe we have more chances at getting laid," Ted added as he leaned forward on his crossed arms.

 

Brian just stared at him, his mouth hung open at his atrocity.

 

"Ted, just because I might not look my best doesn’t mean that the guys around us have become fucking blind. And even at my worst, I’m still hot unlike some others," his eyes focused on Ted to make it obvious who he meant with others.

 

"Don’t be so mean to him. Teddy, here already has low self-esteem," Emmett put an arm around him while Ted made gestures that he was alright and pretty much used to it. Honestly, who wasn’t?

 

"If there was any, to begin with…" Brian yawned, leaning back in his seat as his eyes felt a little heavy and kind of dry. If the days continued like the last ones his wish of dying young and beautiful might just come true, even though when he reflected on it now, he could not let the world go its merry way without improving everyone’s lives with his mindful, carefully phrased commentary and his stunning good looks. That’d be a sad world.

 

"So?" Mikey turned to him.

 

"What?"

 

"Why do you look so exhausted?" Mikey asked again.

 

"Let’s just say I didn’t get enough sleep lately…"

 

"I told you, you should sleep instead of fucking your brains out, for years, Brian!"

 

"Well, sadly I can’t say that’s the reason for my restless nights," he responded "but something like that," he muttered to himself but Ted heard him anyway.

 

"Something like that? How?"

 

Three pairs of eyes were staring at him as if he had grown a second head. He wished they’d give him that kind of attention when he gave them his best life advises… or told them about one of yet another sexcapade. 

 

"So?" Emmett inquired and supported his head on his folded hands, his elbows on the table. 

 

Brian rolled his eyes at them for good measure before he resigned himself to his fate.  _Persistent idiots_. He would just give them a vague answer, he didn’t have to mention any details, or they’d probably send him to a mental institution.

 

"I have dreams that seem to keep me awake," that’s what he thought at least. He actually had no idea if he was awake or not.

 

"You mean nightmares?" Michael already had his puppy-eyes glued to him.  _Jesus Christ._  Why was he doing that again? He should have just gone with the lie that he was fucking ’til deep into the night, that’s all they thought he was doing anyway.

 

"No, they’re not nightmares exactly," _Kind of_ , they are a little creepy but he wouldn’t describe them as nightmares, more likely as wet dreams if his bedsheets were any indication. 

 

They all stared at him with confusion before realization dawned on Emmett’s face. Ten long seconds later.

 

"Oh my god! Brian Kinney having wet dreams?!" He screamed out with an amused expression and Brian was pretty sure now the whole fucking Diner was listening in on their conversation.

 

"Thank you for keeping quiet," Brian had a hard time to not roll his eyes again or to tape Emmett’s mouth shut or maybe punch him. Or maybe drown him in the sink of the bathroom.

 

"Really that’s the reason?" Ted questioned, apparently he thought, there was a big exciting story about why he looked like this. There was, but well when he thought about it, it’d probably sound only bizarre and illogical - not exciting at all.

 

"Yes, and as much as I’d like to enjoy your company right now, I have to go," he announced swiftly.

 

"You’re going already?", Micheal asked.

 

"Yup. Work calls," he leaned down and pressed a kiss to his friend’s lips.

 

"See you tonight at Babylon?"

 

"Hopefully, when I feel up for it."

 

Usually, he was always up for Babylon but since he felt like a truck rolled him over, twice, he wasn’t so sure if he had the energy for dancing and certain activities in the backroom.

 

He was about to go when he ran into Debbie. It was not his day. Fortunately, she didn't have anything in her hands, otherwise, his Armani suit would have been ruined for sure.

 

"Jesus fucking Christ! You look like shit! What happened to you?" 

 

Brian took a deep breath but this time he couldn’t suppress his need to roll his eyes. He had about enough of it.

 

"Thanks, that’s so very kind of you but sadly I don’t have time for any explanations right now 'cause I gotta go to work," he pressed a kiss to Debbie’s cheek before he hurried out of the Diner. If he gave Debbie a chance to question him further he’d never get the chance to leave. And he desperately wanted to leave.

 

Also: How very kind of  **everyone**  to comment on his appearance. They made sure that when he felt like shit he also got to know he looked like it, too.

 

_TBC_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think (:


	2. Revelation

[](https://imgbb.com/)

**Chapter 2**

 

A moan escaped his lips as the tight heat surrounded his cock and squeezed him even further, on the edge of hurting him but at the same time the best feeling.  Wet lips were pressed to the bow of his neck, marking every available inch of his skin, a tongue leaving wet spots. Brian’s hands hold onto the pale hips as they moved up and down and rode him to completion. The sound of flesh against flesh filled the loft as the mysterious boy once again gave a stellar performance at fucking his brains out, even though he was the one who did the fucking. He couldn’t hold back anymore and he came deep inside the tight channel, painting the insides of the blonde with a loud groan. He threw his head back into the pillow, his eyes clenched together when he practically screamed out his orgasm, his drenched hair plastered to his face from all the exertion.  _Fucking hell._

The warm, soft hands on his chest disappeared, the weight on his body lifted and the heat around his spent cock faded away like there was nothing, to begin with, just a shadow of someone having been there. He just lay there for a moment, his skin glistened from sweat which cooled his body off immediately after the source of heat had vanished.

Brian caught his breath before he sat up and he had to note that there was indeed no-one here anymore. If there had been anyone, to begin with, but he was awake! And he'd been awake when the blonde had been there only minutes ago. The blonde'd disappeared. He was not crazy. 

So, he switched on the light, stood up and took a closer look around. Nothing unusual here, so next up he walked into the bathroom with the same results. But he was determined, so he also checked the living room/kitchen but nothing. Nothing! Everything was exactly at the same place he left it and there was not anything that seemed remotely suspicious. 

The brunet shook his head as he slid his hand through his sweaty hair and he laughed at the absurdness of the situation.

 

"Fan-fucking-tastic," he muttered and made his way into the bedroom but he kept his eyes wide open like there would jump anything at him at any moment. 

 

But that was it. He was tired and tried his best to get at least a little bit of sleep. He looked at the clock on his nightstand, three more hours before he had to go to work… _Great._

 

 

-

 

 

"Why haven’t you been to Babylon yesterday?"

 

"I was fucking exhausted, and as you all said: I looked like shit, probably still do."

 

Michael glanced at him before he continued to sort the comics and put the new releases on the shelves where the next customers would easily find them.

 

"I can’t really say you look your best but a little better than yesterday anyway."

 

Brian smiled and put an arm around his friend to pull him closer, his lips pressed to Michael’s ear.

 

"Aren’t you sweet," he whispered and took the lobe of his ear between his teeth playfully. 

 

"Would you stop it!", Michael exclaimed as he pushed Brian away with a hint of a smile.

 

"As if you don’t like it when I give you some much-needed attention. I mean you probably haven’t get laid for ages."

 

"It’s not been ages and no I don’t like it, especially not in front of the customers."

 

Brian looked around the vacant comic store and eyed his friend, one eyebrow raised.

 

"There might not be anyone here right now but somebody could walk through the door any minute," Michael explained.

 

 _Yeah, right_. He didn’t know how Michael managed to make a living with the store but there were probably enough pathetic nerds around Pittsburgh.

 

"So…" Michael began as he took a break from sorting the comics "still having dreams?"

 

Brian probably should have expected that this topic would come up again and he regretted saying anything in the first place but at the same time he was relieved to talk about it since it’s driving him insane.

 

"Who doesn’t?"

 

Michael gave him an unimpressed look and turned his full body to him.

 

"You know what I mean."

 

"Yes, I do but you know it’s actually a lot worse than what I told you at the Diner yesterday."

 

"You mean there’s another reason?"

 

"No."

 

Michael sighed and looked at his friend. He was seriously worried about Brian. Lately, he didn’t seem to be himself and he couldn’t imagine that all of this was because of a few dreams he had. That just couldn’t be the reason, right? 

 

When Brian didn’t answer for a whole minute and avoided looking at him, he was even more worried.

 

"What is it then?" He asked as he ran out of patience.

 

"Okay, I will tell you but you have to promise me to not tell a soul. And when I say that, I mean it. Not your mother, not Emmett nor Ted. Nobody or I’ll set every single one of your beloved comics on fire," Brian warned him as he pressed his lips together in a tight line, his seriousness throwing Michael off, a frown on his face. Brian raised his eyebrows in question when his friend didn’t answer at first.

 

"Fine! I promise! So tell me. You’re making me fucking nervous!" Michael responded, visibly distraught.

 

"Mikey, you might think that I’m bats; or that I’m trying to jerk around but I’m dead serious."

 

"Brian!"

 

"I told you about those dreams, right?" He began and Michael nodded his head. He remembered them.

"But I actually don’t think they are dreams, it’s more like the guy is there. Every night," he emphasized, never looking away from Michael. "I’m awakened by him and when I open my eyes I see him riding my dick, and after I come he’s gone, and I know how that sounds but I swear I was awake. Yesterday, I even checked all the rooms after he vanished into thin air but there was nobody but me in the fucking loft. So, I went back to bed to get at least some hours of sleep since this has happened for five days in a row, in the middle of the night with him atop of me. And I even looked it up on the internet and people wrote about it, too," he waited for an initial reaction before he'd continue.

 

Brian looked Michael in the eyes and he thought he saw understanding and sympathy in these dark brown eyes… until the other burst out into laughter. Yeah, he figured that was the case. He most likely wouldn’t believe him either if he told him such a crazy and irrational story himself. Honestly, who would believe him? No one. Therefore he should just keep his mouth shut. It wasn’t like they could help him with this odd situation anyway.

 

"Forget it," he spat out as he made his way out of the store, ignoring Michael who called his name repeatedly after he stopped laughing.

 

He had to figure it out by himself. There was only one person he could count on, and that person was himself.

 

 

-

 

The next time around he was in the same position as the nights before but this time he actually tried not to succumb to pleasure, instead, he tried to throw the person off of him. Therefore, he used all his power and grabbed the blonde by his sides as he tried to flip them over but instantly the other’s hands shot out and pinned him to the mattress.  _Fuck._  That boy was fucking strong, he was unable to free himself as the blond bounced on his lap harder and these blue eyes practically glowed with hunger, a smirk on the pink lips, white teeth showing. Brian felt the familiar warmth spread in his guts which indicated that he was close and god, he really was. And then there were teeth which bored themselves into his neck, right above his clavicle, breaking the skin when the blond bit him and licked the abused skin afterward, making him see stars. It didn’t take much more than a few thrusts and Brian was coming, his toes curled up and his hands gripped the blue sheets with a loud, deep groan as his eyes rolled back into his skull. The brunet came hard, felt like he might pass out and he did. White spots filled his vision before everything around him faded to black.

 

 

After some time, the brunet woke up again, this time alone. He didn’t know how much time had passed. It could be seconds, minutes or even hours. But if the morning sunlight was any indication then it was more likely that it had been hours.  _Jesus fucking Christ._  He sat up slowly as he rubbed his tired eyes, slid his hand down his neck and a sudden jab made its way through his body. His eyes widened when he remembered that this thing had bitten him. Brian immediately ran toward the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror to have a closer look. There it was. A bite mark. A cold shiver ran down his spine when he knew what this entailed.

 

A bite mark that was bruised and hurt to touch, but it was there! He was definitely not crazy! This showed that it was as real as it could be. He felt relieved in a way that was hard to describe, he honestly never had as many doubts about his sanity as he did in the last few days but now he could heave a sigh of relief. Not because he had some mysterious being which sought him out every night, no, that was still a problem, but for the reason that he was right and not crazy.

 

Now that he had confirmation he searched the Internet for any more clues. His last research was very vague due to his disbelief and uncertainty. People did ask a lot of dumb questions online where they could let out their stupidity without hindrance, so it was possible to find something and after a short while, he did. It didn’t even take more than a minute until he found an article about the mythical beings. The succubus. Or in his case, the incubus. Beings that had sex with men at night, and collected their semen…  _what the actual fuck_. Upon reading that, he looked at a few other sites, everything listed the same description and characteristics though, therefore, he continued.  Beings that sucked the life energy out of their victims. They were described to look demonic and terrifying. Well, definitely not in his case. The being that visited him every night was definitely eye-candy if it wasn’t creeping him out at the same time. 

But the more articles he read the more he felt like this had to be a joke. He didn’t even believe in god and now he should believe that there were creatures like these? Fuck no. On the other hand, he didn’t really have any other choice than to believe that crap because there was literally no other explanation for it. He shut off his computer and leaned back in his chair, staring at the ceiling. It bothered him that this thing visited him every day and was possibly making sure that his life ended prematurely. But he couldn’t trust those articles, for all he knew, those people who wrote this shit might have never been in this situation. Therefore who knew what they made up and what was real, if any of these myths were real at all. The being they wrote about was.

 

Only one question.

 

Why him? Then again, why not? His mother would probably see that as a punishment for him being gay and she’d be enlightened that her son finally got what he deserved for being promiscuous and the fact that he slept with other men in general. He groaned in frustration and decided to leave it at that for the moment and started to get ready for work. He might be a little early but that was better than too late, it’s not like he could sleep anyway. Also, he had to choose something to wear with a high collar so no-one saw the mark and didn’t take him seriously because of it. 

 

_TBC_


	3. Exhaustion

[](https://imgbb.com/)

**Chapter 3**

 

"Brian, a word?"

 

Brian looked at the older man for a moment before he followed him into his office. Great, now he could have a personal talk with Gardner Vance, there’s nothing that he’d rather do. 

 

The brunet took a seat in front of Vance’s desk, looking at him bored and tired.

 

"What gives me the honor?"

 

"I’ve noticed in the last days that you seem quite exhausted but I didn’t say anything because you did your job well anyway, but today was an absolute disaster."

 

"How so?" He dared to ask. Actually, he knew exactly what Gardner was referring to but he wanted to hear it from his boss' mouth. 

 

"You almost fell asleep while the client was explaining what he expected from us!" Gardner shouted, standing up and slamming both of his hands on the desk, anger flashed in his eyes. The old man almost threw off the staple of paperwork right next to him. That would have been amusing, his wrath was to tenfold though.

 

 

"Oh, that," Brian replied nonchalantly, staring his boss down.

 

"Yes, that!" Gardner said as he visibly tried to calm himself down and took a deep breath before he continued. "Listen, I know you are the best at your job and you always deliver. Hell, you even exceed all my expectations most of the time but that doesn’t mean you can slack off the way you did today, just because you are tired or not particularly interested in the client. And I have let you be even though I heard enough stories about you but if your personal life interferes with your performances at work then I have to do something because that is my responsibility. This one time I let you off with a warning but the next time it might have greater consequences, so I hope you know what you’re doing and keep in mind what I said because today’s behavior was inexcusable."

 

Brian listened to Gardner go on and on but honestly, he knew that. And usually he’d never behave like that in the presence of a client but his eyes kept falling shut, and he had a pretty hard time to open them again and again - after they did. Never in his life had he felt so tired before not even when he went clubbing all night long and only got a few hours to sleep before he had to go to work again. _Fuck_. He could call himself lucky that this client was not one of the big fishes or Gardner might have kicked his sorry ass out - even though he was the best at his work. 

 

"I understand and I apologize. It won’t happen again," he simply said.

 

"I should hope so too. You can go home for today since you can’t get much work done in your state anyway. Go get some rest; tomorrow I expect you to be alive and kicking."

 

"I will," he stood up and went out of Vance’s office without giving the man another look. He couldn’t believe it, all this because he was the victim of something that might not even exist! An early leave was probably a good idea because he might have bitten the next person’s head off if they even tried to say one wrong word to him.

 

He stormed out of the building to his Corvette Stingray and decided to drive to the loft to get some much-needed sleep. Maybe the damn thing wouldn’t show up since it was still the middle of the day.

He could at least try to get some shut-eye, he had nothing to lose.

 

So he walked into his loft and didn’t even make it to bed, instead he threw himself at the designer couch and it didn’t take long for him to fall asleep.

 

-

 

There were knocks on his door that seemed to get louder and louder followed by someone calling his name. Brian pulled the pillow over his head, hoping that someone was going away if he just laid here long enough. But the dull sounds against the metal door continued - like a curse.

 

"Brian! I know you’re in there, so open the goddamn door!"

 

Yeah, no such luck. He blinked a few times before he stood up and tried to make his way to the door, only to run into something - probably the half-empty beer case - because his eyes hadn’t adjusted to the dark, so he shouted some profanities before he finally reached the fucking metal door and slid it open, only to be met by the sight of Michael standing in front of him, his right hand held up as if he was about to knock again. 

 

"What the fuck do you want?" Brian leaned against the wall and put on the damn light in case he would bump into something else lying around.

 

"Can I come in?", Michael asked and his eyes took in his appearance. Probably a bad case of bed-hair and rumpled clothes.

 

"Why the hell not, it’s not like I have a choice, otherwise, you’d stand there all night and bang on the fucking door."

 

Brian walked over to the fridge and took out a cooled beer, opened it and took a large gulp, watching Michael.

 

"I’ve tried to reach you for hours but you didn’t answer your phone, so I was a little worried," his friend explained himself, coming closer to him.

 

"I was sleeping. Just because I’m not going on my phone for a change doesn’t mean that I’m lying behind a dumpster in an alleyway, as you can see I’m well, have never been better," he remarked sarcastically as he took another sip from his beer.

 

"Okay, okay I’m sorry what’s up with you? Are you still angry that I laughed at you?" Michael asked as he closed the distance, put a hand on Brian’s shoulder and squeezed it in reassurance. Brian held his gaze and shook his hand off as he stepped away from the other.

 

"I’m fine. I’m not angry anymore, so what do you think of going to Babylon tonight?", he diverted from the fact that he didn’t want to explain himself once again. He really wasn’t up for more talk today and in the desperate need of some alcohol, now that he got some sleep. And when he meant alcohol, he meant more than a beer.

 

"Are you sure? I mean you don’t have to if you don’t want to. We can go another time," Michael suggested and he looked so sympathetically, so much so, that he couldn’t stand looking at him for any longer. His friend was like a puppy, overly eager when you treated him right, he could practically see the tail wagging right now. 

 

"Mikey, if I say I want to go, I want to go. Damn, you don’t even have to come with me if you have something better to do. But I’ll be there, no matter if you’re there or the other two losers are. So are you coming or not?"

 

The other eyed him suspiciously before he broke out into a smile and nodded his head with great enthusiasm.

 

"Great. Now that this is settled, I need a shower and you can wait right here. As soon as I’m finished, we’re going."

 

"But Brian I haven’t even changed yet, I thought I would at least still have time to go home; and you pick me up there…"

 

"Nope. You’re here now and the earlier we’re there the better. And you don’t wear anything special when we go clubbing anyway, so what difference would it make? You’d just choose another one of your nerdy T-Shirts."

 

"Thanks. At least I don’t need as much time as you do to get ready," he defended himself or tried to.

 

"I can see that," he threw back, walked to the bathroom and knew without even looking back at his friend that he looked grumpy. Or like a kicked puppy.

 

-

 

It only took a long hot shower and five Armani shirts to choose from - until they were ready for their night out. He also made sure to cover up his neck since he was not up for some more lousy comments and guesses from the gang on how he got it.

Upon arriving, Brian didn’t even think a second about it before he strutted over to the bar and ordered his usual. Maybe he could sleep better with a little extra help of alcohol and exhaustion from spending his night here at Babylon, and maybe he could keep his mind off the whole Incubus-situation since his thoughts were filled by it, a headache already forming. His plan could backfire immensely, but that was not one of his concerns right now.

 

"Look who’s here again, Teddy!" Emmett walked over to him with some kind of colorful cocktail with a straw and a little turquoise umbrella - Ted on his side, of course. He swore, they were grown together at the hip.

 

"Seems like my chances, which are already zero, decreased into the negative digits," Ted said as he stared at his drink, which was also a cocktail, probably because Emmett had chosen it for him.

 

"Oh look who’s there, dumb and dumber," Brian responded with disinterest, downed his drink and immediately signaled the bartender for another round.

 

"You might go easy on that, it’s still early," Emmett advised, sucking on his straw.

 

Sometimes he wished people would stop telling him what to do, especially his friends.

 

"And who asked you for your opinion?" Brian glanced over to Emmett, the bitter taste of Jim Beam on his tongue and the slight burn in his throat.

 

"Well, I just don’t want to hear Michael complain for weeks again - when you puked over yourself and all over him when you had too much to drink. And honestly, I could have lived without the gross details since I feared to walk through the club ever since. I don’t want anyone to empty their guts on my fabulous new, pink shirt."

 

"And I could have lived without the details, too. But Emmett gladly passed on everything that Michael had told him," Ted added and threw a meaningful look at Emmett, who then shrugged his shoulders innocently.

 

"Sorry, Teddy, but I had to talk to somebody about it," he responded as he kissed him on the cheek in apology.

 

"Right."

 

He wished he would have told Mikey to keep the story to himself but the other would have told it these two no matter what.

But showing them any reaction would just result in them annoying him even more, not that they didn’t annoy him already. They usually did. Sometimes he asked himself how they didn’t get on each other’s nerves - probably because they were the complete opposites, Ted was more of the quiet type and Emmett was very talkative and noticeable.

 

"Yeah, then you might keep out of my sight if you don’t want me to ruin your glittery top or I might just do that," Emmett looked appalled and stopped sucking on his damn, ridiculous straw. "So if you excuse me," he grabbed Michael by the arm, who just came over, and pulled him to the middle of the dance floor. 

 

"Hey, I just wanted to say 'Hello' to them," Michael complained.

 

"You can do that later, for now, let’s dance," Brian placed his hands on Michael’s hips and the other put his arms on Brian’s broad shoulders. It felt good to be here again, to feel the music in his bones, the familiar thumpa-thumpa all through his body and the heat from being pressed up to Michael. He couldn’t dance for shit but that was not what this was about. This was about distraction, about letting go for this moment, to only feel the here and now. And he did. 

 

After a good hour of dancing, he went over to the bar once again and ordered a beer for the two of them, which he downed in a few minutes and then danced a little more with his best friend. 

Not too long after though, he decided to give the backroom a go, to see if anything of his interest was present. He looked around the dark room, filled with moans and grunts and the distinct sound of flesh slapping against flesh. So far nothing to his liking until he saw light hair and an ass in some tight pants that almost looked painted on, some would describe it as perfection. He went for this perfect bubble butt, but when the other turned around, he instantly recognized the face of the being that stalked him every night. This couldn’t be! He pressed the palms of his hands to his eyes and when he looked again, the blonde was still fucking there, staring at him with his luminous blue eyes and a fucking smirk on his face. Brian only stood there like a deer caught in the headlights before he quickly turned his back to the other as the blonde tried to approach him. Shit. Brian fucking Kinney bolted for the door like a man possessed, turning down all the offers of fucking and sucking - wasn’t that a sight to behold. 

 

As soon as he was out of the backroom, he looked back and was relieved to see that he hadn’t been followed. He headed to Michael, who was dancing awkwardly with Emmett and Ted, and decided it was probably safe around them. Not that he was scared or anything, just a little bit creeped out. Maybe his mind was playing tricks on him, but he didn’t want to see if that was true or not. Honestly, he could live without the truth. 

 

"Anything fun in the backroom?", Michael asked him and bumped his hip against his. All fun and games.  _Right._

 

"Nah," he answered and hoped it came across as nonchalant as he tried to sound, judging by Mikey’s look though, he managed just fine.

 

Brian tried to focus on the group, especially on the crass contrast of Emmett’s skilled, enthusiastic dancing to Ted’s barely even there movement that lacked any motivation at all - but he tried.

 

But once he diverted his look from the gang, he could feel eyes on him and when he looked around, he saw the blonde watching him from the other side of the dance floor, the hunger in those eyes all-consuming. A cold shiver ran down his spine, his heart rate picked up and he turned to Michael in panic.

 

"There he is! I told you I was telling you the truth and now you can see for yourself!" He shouted over the loud music and pointed at the blonde who still stood there, watching his every move.

 

"What the hell do you mean?", Michael asked bewildered at Brian’s weird behavior as he followed his line of sight.

 

"Over there! The blonde! That’s the person who’s there every fucking night and won’t leave me alone!" He explained further, and now all eyes were on him.

 

It took Michael a while before he remembered the insane story Brian had told him a few days ago. He took a closer look at the blonde Brian was pointing at, but there seemed nothing unusual about him with boyish good looks and apparently a nice butt. Also, he had never seen the boy before. So he turned to his friend and tried to catch his eyes, whose wouldn’t leave the twink.

 

"Brian, what did you take? Have you had too much to drink? How often do I have to tell you to not mix alcohol and drugs, for god’s sake!"

 

Brian looked away from the incubus, staring down in Michael’s concerned face. Obviously, he still didn’t believe him but how could he blame him for it. The whole thing about keeping his mouth shut didn't work out the way he wanted it to. He needed to go. Just fucking get out of here, away from that… thing.

Therefore, he took a last glance at the blonde and he took off, leaving his friend with the other two. He didn’t care. He only wanted to go as fast as possible, getting chills from the cold wind against his sweat-bathed skin when he finally made his way through all the bodies and out of Babylon. 

 

He saw Michael running after him but he drove away without waiting for him or listening to the stuff he had to say. He wouldn’t and couldn’t understand.

 

 

When Michael saw Brian drive away, he stood there for a while, his eyes following the retreating car, not moving before he decided to get back to the others and out of the cold.

 

 

"What was up with him?", Ted asked when he came back.

 

"He looked really spooked out… I have never seen him like that," Emmett commented.

 

"I don’t quite know myself… He’s behaving kind of strange lately, might be the lack of sleep."

 

Emmett nodded in understanding and looked at Ted.

 

"The wet dreams?", Ted drank the last bit of his cocktail, raising his eyebrows at Michael.

 

"Oh! I totally forgot about them!" 

 

Michael wanted to go after his best friend. He wanted to know what was up with him and why he freaked out the way he did, but he knew better than anyone that Brian wouldn’t talk to him right now. Maybe tomorrow…

 

"I really don’t know…" he mumbled and stared back to the other side of the room where the blonde had stood only minutes ago, but now there was no sight of him.

 

_TBC_


	4. Enchanted

[](https://imgbb.com/)

 

**Chapter 4**

 

Brian’s eyes slowly opened and he blinked a few times when he felt hands sliding up his body, over his nipples and to his neck, gripping him there and squeezing lightly which made him groan in response. There was still enough room for him to breathe, the hands were just a way of telling him that he could press down, that there was the possibility.

 

The incubus was back and this time its face hovered over his, so close that he could feel the other’s breath on his face, see every single one of those long eyelashes which threw shadows under his eyes. 

 

"What do y—you want from me?" He brought out as he stared at the blonde who lowered his eyes to his lips. 

 

But the blonde didn’t answer as he sucked on his bottom lip and pulled it between his teeth, gently nipping on it. And Brian didn’t know why he didn’t even try to fight it but somehow his body wasn’t listening to him as if it had its own mind and instead, reacted to the blonde’s ministrations, growing hard. He wanted to ask many more questions but he forgot all of them when one of the blonde’s hand wandered down, slid in the opening of his shorts and stroked his leaking cock. 

He moaned loudly when the blonde's teeth grazed over the bruise he left the last time, leaving it burning. His tongue made its way up his neck and to his chin before the incubus kissed him again, his tongue invading his mouth, exploring every tooth and crevice. He felt like he was under a spell and every nerve in his goddamn body was hypersensitive. No matter where the blonde touched him, it felt amazing and left him wanting more. The being pressed the thumb to his purple slit, smeared the pre-come around, using it as lubrication and stroked him ever so slowly. Brian grabbed the blonde hair and pulled the other down in another kiss, not caring about anything else, just the overflow of sensations which felt addicting and he needed more. Now. His other hand grabbed a handful of the round butt, the skin feeling like warm silk in his palm. The strokes on his cock got faster and he was about to come before the other slowed down his movement and leaned down to take one of his nipples in his mouth, his tongue flicking over the nub, again and again, all Brian could do was groan and hold onto the body on top of him. 

Then the boy leaned back and Brian’s eyes clenched back together when the tight, burning heat surrounded him once again and those succulent lips were pressed to his, swallowing every moan and groan. Fucking hell, he wouldn’t last. And as if the incubus could read his thoughts -  for all he knew, maybe he could for fuck’s sake - he sped up the movement of his hips and clenched his ass even tighter, so Brian’s cock was basically in heaven; and he filled the tight ass with his semen before he fell back into the pillow and passed out from exertion.

 

-

 

The next day, he spent his morning with a lot of coffee and when he meant a lot, it was. He didn’t really want to have another talk with Gardner Vance, one was bad enough. All in all, he felt a little better than the last few days, so he managed to keep up a good facade at work, well, Cynthia could see through everything but she didn’t bother him because she knew if she did, Brian wouldn’t act too kindly towards her. 

 

After work, he even went to see Michael, even though he was still a bit upset about the night before… But if you had only one best friend then you had to deal with it, not to mention that Michael reacted rationally in a sense, even though he knew better. 

Michael had been always been there for him and was the one that cared about him the most, besides Lindsay and Debbie. His family never bothered to show him the kind of love. Brian knew if his friend was aware of all the facts and saw what he had seen he’d believe him, he’d be the only one to, actually.

 

So he told him that he had been extremely tired yesterday and that he had just needed a good night's rest. Good for him that Mikey believed him so easily. Brian thought when Michael believed others that easily that he was pretty naive and it pissed him off to no end but when it worked for his own good, he actually was glad about this particular character trade. 

 

And one might wonder what was up with the whole incubus disaster, well, he had a plan. He thought about it and since the only other place besides his bedroom - where he could hardly utter a word when the other did those things to him - he saw the blonde was on the dance floor of Babylon, he would confront him there. Hopefully, everything’d go the way he imagined and the other would not have his wicked way with him. Another big part of this was to not tell anybody any more of the nightly occurrences. This time for real.

 

-

 

So like the night before he went to Babylon with the gang after they played a round of pool in Woodys, which he, needless to say, won.

 

Hours went by where he danced and drunk some more and always held his eyes open for the blonde. For some reason though, he didn’t see him and when he was about to lose hope, ready to go home and try another time, he spotted him. The blonde was watching him as if he dared Brian to come over to him and this time Brian didn’t run away like a pussy. 

 

"See you later," he told Michael, his eyes never leaving his prey. Perhaps he was the prey himself this time.

 

"What, where you’re going?" Michael asked, turned around and sighted the reason the brunet wanted to leave him alone at the bar. "Brian, isn’t that the same twink from last night? The one that was the reason for you to leave so suddenly? Why would you go to him then?" His expression was apprehensive, looking from Brian back to the blonde, both of them eyeing each other intensely.

 

A hand on his arm held the brunet back and he broke eye-contact with his nightly stalker.

 

"You wouldn’t understand. Anyway, I changed my mind about him," he tore himself away from the other’s grip on his upper arm and marched over to the boy who was still on the same spot, fortunately.

 

Michael watched Brian disappear in the masses of gay men, a bad feeling in his gut. He thought about following Brian but the other surely wouldn’t appreciate the fact that he’d destroy his chance with a potential trick, even if this trick was the one he feared that much the last time. Somehow, he couldn’t make sense of all the things that had happened… Brian telling him about his dreams and these dreams being real and then his panic when he had seen the blonde boy yesterday, and now he was walking over to the same blonde like he was the solution to all his problems.

But he couldn’t ponder on his thoughts too long before Emmett came over and pulled him with him to the dance floor, holding their hands over their heads and dancing the night away like there was no tomorrow. He could worry later.

 

-

 

Brian took in the being that stood in front of him, azure eyes fixed on him. The fair skin in high contrast to the dark-blue top he wore. He didn’t know where to start,  _how do you confront someone who was not even human and had fucked you the past six days._  He was distracted by a hand on his wrist that slowly slid its way up his bare arm and came to a rest on his shoulder.

 

"Glad you didn’t go on the run this time," came the voice from the blonde’s mouth and he figured that the other could talk, but he had never heard him utter a word before, not even a sound when they had sex, so it baffled him. The fact that he sounded so normal, too.  

The incubus raised his brows at him when he still hadn’t managed to say something. Anything. Where was all the anger from the last days? He almost lost his job because of him! Where was the curiosity? He wanted to know what the thing wanted from him, but his brain wasn’t capable of forming a sentence, now that he had the chance to actually get answers.

 

"Justin, by the way," he said, placing his other hand on the other shoulder.

 

"What?" Brian asked confused, his train of thoughts interrupted.

 

"My name, it’s Justin," when Brian still frowned at him, the blonde continued. "Even someone like me has a name."

 

_Obviously._

 

"Justin, huh?" Good start.  _You’ve said something at least, even if it wasn’t the most coherent._   _You can do better_. He was the Stud of Liberty Avenue for fuck’s sake, no one should be able to make him struggle for words. "I’m Brian."

 

"I know, everyone does, that’s why I chose you, but enough of the talk," Justin responded, one hand slid up his neck and cupped his cheek, his thumb following the line of his lower lip. "I’d rather dance and feel you pressed up against me," his voice now taking on a seductive tone, leaning closer.

 

Brian leaned into the affectionate touch before he caught himself and took hold of Justin’s wrist.

"I think now is the best time to talk," his voice now sounding more confident. 

 

"Here?" Justin asked, looking around Babylon which was filled to the brink with horny men. Not to mention the loud music.

 

Brian took a look himself and he had to agree that this was maybe not the best place to have that conversation, where literally everyone who was in close proximity or passed them could overhear them.

 

"So?" 

 

"You’re right. So let’s fucking get out of here," Brian was about to pull Justin with him but the other didn’t move an inch. 

 

"I think your friends wouldn’t appreciate it if you left them hanging once again. Besides, I don’t wanna go yet. We’re staying."

 

He took in the smug smile the other flashed him, making him frown. Brian put his tongue in his cheek and huffed an ironic laugh.

 

"How do you know my friends? And why the fuck should I listen to some little twink?"

 

Chuckling, Justin took a few steps closer to the brunet until their bodies were pressed together.

"I know more than you think, but don’t worry," he leaned in, standing on his toes when he whispered the next words right into Brian’s left ear, his lips brushing against the shell. "You should do what I say because you don’t really have a choice, Brian. You can choose to leave but then you have to expect that we will continue our nightly cycle. Or you choose to stay, and we’ll have some fun and afterward you can ask me all of your burning questions," he licked the shell of his ear and stared at the brunet.

 

 _This motherfucker._  There was no way that he could force the blonde out of here without coming across as suspicious, also he knew that Justin was way stronger than him…  _Fuck_. No way out of this. He had to play along. 

 

"Fine. I’ll stay,  _Sunshine_ ," he said sarcastically. 

 

"I knew you would. Sunshine?" 

 

Brian didn’t know why he had called him that but when he took a closer look at the other, he knew. Justin looked like innocence and when he smiled - even though it was mischievous - his whole face lit up. Well, there was a reason why he said it with sarcasm because the other was the opposite. A devil. And definitely not innocent.

"Never mind," he replied, rolling his eyes.

 

The blonde moved his hand to his crotch. "Don’t act like you don’t want to be here," he squeezed his cock through his pants. "I make you hard without doing anything," Justin began to stroke him lightly. "Me being here is enough to have you dripping."

 

 _Fuck_. He didn’t know why the blonde had the effect on him but he couldn’t deny it. He had been hard since he caught the boy’s eyes from the other side of the room. Probably the whole incubus-thing played a huge roll in that. 

 

He was about to answer when the other crashed his lips against his, his tongue forcing its way inside his mouth, both of his hands on the sides of his face, grinding against him.

Justin was hard, too. They kissed for a long time, only stopping when they needed to come up for air and when he looked into those blue eyes, he swore he could see them light up for a second before they returned to their normal color. 

 _Shit._  But even so, the blonde was like a drug and before he knew what he was doing, he leaned in again and caught his lips in another passionate kiss and then kissed his way down Justin’s neck, their hips moving against each other to the rhythm of the music. His head was spinning from all the onslaught of sensations and the changing colors over their heads. God, he couldn’t resist. He wanted him, even though he had him, even though he was the one that stole his sleep, the one that was possibly dangerous. Well, if the danger-factor didn’t excite him even more. Brian sucked on the skin, grazing his teeth over it and was enlightened to hear Justin moan above him. He wanted to hear more of those sounds, he couldn’t remember him moaning or if he even had moaned when they fucked. 

He grabbed the blonde’s ass in both of his hands and pulled him impossibly closer, their hips aligned perfectly, so their cocks had even more friction and then he kissed those swollen lips again. _Not enough._

 

"More," Justin half-said, half-moaned, burying his hands in his light brown hair.

 

Their grinding increased in pace, moving hard against each other. There was already a wet spot forming on the inside of his jeans from all the delicious friction and he was sure they could both find their release that way and he wanted to. He didn’t care how pathetic that might be, he just wanted to come, the need greater than anything else. He wasn’t even aware of his surroundings anymore, the only thing his focus was on, was Justin. Nothing more, nothing less. 

Suddenly, though, the heat against his cock disappeared, and he looked at the other with clouded eyes, panting. Justin only shook his head to his confusion, his cheeks reddened.

 

"Not here."

 

He was about to ask him why when someone tapped on his shoulder.

 

"Brian?" He turned around - Michael in front of him.

 

"What is it?"

 

"We want to go now…" Michael said, sneaking a glance over Brian’s shoulder to the blonde.

 

"And?" Brian raised his eyebrows at the other, his foot tapping against the floor.

 

Michael furrowed his brows, looking annoyed. "And? You’re the one who said that you’re driving us home."

 

Brian looked to the side and remembered. He almost forgot. Not that this was something new. 

 

"Right," he turned around to Justin.

 

"So are you coming now, or what?" Michael asked irritated. 

 

"In a moment!" Brian barked at his friend and Michael glared at him and at his companion before he stormed off to Theodore and Emmett.

 

-

 

"Are you coming with us?"

 

"No. But we meet at your loft."

 

"How can you… oh. Right. I guess I’ll see you there." Was he a bad guy if he anticipated their meeting?

 

"Yes," Justin smiled, leaned in again and licked over his closed lips, winking at him and then he walked off. 

 

So he made his way back to the group to a pouting Michael and the other two who looked more than tired and like they had danced and drunk enough for the night.

 

"Was about time," Emmett commented.

-

 

The drive back was quiet, first he drove Ted home and then the other two. 

He took a glance at Michael and then back at the road which was vacant beside the cars that passed now and then; he had the feeling that Michael was holding back something, probably because Emmett was sitting in the back, half-asleep. Sure enough, his friend would confront him by tomorrow. Better than being ignored, he guessed.

It only took a few more minutes until they arrived, Emmett sleepily blinked his eyes open. "Oh we’re here already, that was fast!" He said in a cheerful voice, but his smile slowly disappeared when he could feel the tension between the other two men. Therefore, he slowly peeled himself off from the comfortable leather seat and opened the door of the car, once outside he peeked his head through the door. "Uhm… So thanks for driving us, Brian! Michael, you coming?" Michael shot him a poisonous look and Emmett couldn’t deal with these uncomfortable situations, better run before his head was on the line.

"I guess I see you upstairs then," he muttered and stumbled his way up to the apartment they shared.

 

-

 

Brian turned the engine off and leaned back in his seat, he figured this could take a while. And he waited and waited for Michael to begin to speak and to complain about whatever he wanted to complain about because he sure looked like a wife that just found out she had been cheated on. As more tension-filled silence followed, the brunet couldn’t take it anymore.

"Whatever you want to tell me, tell me now. I have places to be and not the time for the silent treatment," he clarified, arching one eyebrow at his friend, whose glare intensified.

 

"Places to be? What, meet him?" Michael stared at him in disbelief, a deep frown on his face.

 

"Not that this is any of your fucking business but what do you care? I’m a grown man, I can do what I want and whenever I want. You're not my goddamn mother."

 

"I just don’t understand you!" Michael stated and Brian pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger in aggravation.

 

"What’s so hard to understand by I don’t have time for this."

 

"Not that! I mean everything! You’re not yourself, Brian. You tell me about all those crazy things and then this guy from yesterday… you looked like you have seen a ghost and the next day you are all over him. I don’t understand," Michael explained, his hands gesticulating wildly.

 

"You don’t have to understand," he answered coldly, rubbing his temples, sure enough, a headache was coming up.

 

"You’re my best friend... you can talk to me, you know that. I’m here for you," the other tried a different approach, putting one hand on Brian's knee. 

 

He tried to talk to him, he really did… and he could see how all of this was confusing to the other but he didn’t want to talk about it anymore. It’s not like he could without being a laughing stock. And he had to figure things out first.  _For himself._

 

"There’s nothing to talk about. I told you I changed my mind about him, that’s all there is to know," he laid his hand over Michael’s, squeezing it gently but Michael pulled away abruptly, opened the door and stormed off to the building.

 

The other would come down after some time, it had always been that way. When Michael was angry it usually wasn’t for long, with the exception he hadn’t fucked up big time.

 

Brian sighed loudly, upset by the outcome.

 

He watched him take off and started the engine and drove away.

 

There was someone waiting for him in the loft. Now that he had some fresh air and time to think, he’d question the being, ask him everything that was on his mind and this time  _for real_. He wouldn’t get distracted again like in the club, where Justin had the upper hand. Not this time.

 

_TBC_


	5. Agreement

[](https://imgbb.com/)

**Chapter 5**

 

After his disastrous talk with Michael, he arrived at the old red brick house and took the rusty elevator up to his loft.

Standing in front of the metal door, he tried to take a deep breath to calm himself down for the following conversation he was supposed to have with the mythical being. 

Not trying to think too hard about the inexplicability of the task, he slid the door open and shut it again in one swift movement, his back facing the room, his forehead pressed to the cold metal which gave him a sense of relief. For an instant.

Brian turned around and was unexpectedly assaulted by Justin’s warm lips on his, which sought immediate entrance to his mouth, to literally fuck him with his tongue. Justin panted in his mouth, the heat radiated from his skin when he kissed his way down his neck, practically tearing off the black sleeveless shirt he wore, the buttons flying to the ground. The ruining of his clothes would upset him if it weren’t for the fact that Justin plastered every new available skin with hot kisses and licks, outlining his navel before his tongue dipped inside briefly to continue its way down his happy trail, leaving Brian in a heated and desperate state. Then he opened his fly and pulled down the zipper, the sound appeared loud in the quiet of the room beside Brian’s pants for breath. Fingers hooked themselves into his worn-out jeans and were about to pull them down, when Brian stopped the movement and looked down at the blonde who kneeled in front of him, his dark pupils consuming all the blue in his eyes. Want in these baby blues.

 

"We wanted to talk, didn’t we?" He managed to bring out. It was really hard to speak or to think for that matter when your cock had all the blood rushing to it. Closing his eyes for a second, he leaned his head back against the door, trying to remember what the reason he came here for was - other than the fact that he lived here. The blonde didn’t make it easy for him.

Brian glanced down at the other who kept the same position on the floor, in front of him, his hands still placed on his hips, ready to yank down the offending piece of clothing. The milky skin a stark contrast to Brian's tanned one.

"Please, Brian. I need this. I need it so badly…" Justin whined, desperation in his eyes. He pressed his face into Brian’s crotch, mouthing at his hard-on through the fabric while he emitted silent, needy sounds. 

"Please," he pleaded again, nuzzling his cheek against his pants and everything Brian set his mind to, went out the window. Just like this. How could someone resist this endless begging and the want in those eyes, in his every action. Everyone wanted the Stud of Liberty Avenue but never before was someone so desperate for it, so honest about it. Talk? They could do that later. For now, he wanted to put that eager mouth to good use, knowing he was in for one hell of a ride.

"Get to it."

 

At that, the blonde finally yanked down his pants, so fast as if he was to starve if he didn’t get to suck his cock at the very next moment. A tentative tongue circled the leaking tip, pressing down into his urethra, licking up all the pre-come that had collected there since the onslaught of the blonde. Brian groaned and his hands found their way in the soft blonde strands, not pushing or forcing, just a way to hold on, to steady himself, to feel the other’s silky hair against his palms. His sensitive skin.

Justin leaned into his caress, his lips surrounding the tip of his cock, sucking on it softly and then he moaned around him which send vibrations through his dick, the feeling more intense and all the better.  _Fuck_. He was fucking good at this. Brian’s legs almost gave out when Justin continued with the tender licking and sucking and humming for the next minutes, but the blonde put his hands on his naked hips and kept him upright. Without a warning the other swallowed him whole catching Brian off-guard, he threw his head back in a load moan -  hitting his head against the door in the process but the pain was easily forgotten when Justin continued to bop his head up and down, swallowing him so effortlessly over and over again, his tongue having his wicked way with him, the sloppy sounds loud in his ears. The grip on the blonde strands tightened. The heat built up in his groin and as if the other could sense that he was about to come, he took him even deeper in his throat, his nose flush against his skin, his pubic-hair. And then he came, his eyes rolled back in his skull by the force of what had to be the best orgasm he had since a while, if not the best he ever had. Justin swallowed every single drop and licked him clean before he sat back on his heels and looked up at the brunet, who slid down the metal door now that the hands which had supported him disappeared. 

Panting, Brian looked at the little devil in front of him who looked very satisfied by his work and like he was the one that just received a mind-blowing blowjob. His cheeks were flushed, his mouth looked used. The blonde licked his swollen, pink lips, his glowing eyes fixed on Brian and leaned over to press a lingering kiss to his lips.  _Irresistible. Fucking hot, too._

"Thank you, Brian," he said. "I really needed this." 

 

"Looks that way," Brian smirked and pulled back on his discarded jeans. The need for nicotine after an orgasm was strong. So he pulled a packet of cigarettes out from his black leather jacket and walked over to the high windows, lightning one as he enjoyed the view of the many lights in the dark city. The feel of the smoke passing his lips was sort of calming, and he looked back at the blonde, who was watching him from the couch. He smoked in silence. 

Taking one last drag, he finished the rest of his cigarette and walked to the waiting blonde. He took a seat next to him, a moderate distance between them. They looked at each other, both of them probably not knowing where to start.

 

"Where have you been? I’ve waited for almost forty-five minutes and the hunger nearly became unbearable," Justin began, his eyes never leaving his face.

But Brian wondered, the hunger? What did that mean? 

 

"It was your fault," he responded, taking in the confusion on the other’s face. It was wonderful to see the incubus not being in charge of the situation, the smugness wiped off from his face.

 

"How so?" Justin supported his head on his left hand, his elbow on the back of the couch and his body turned to him.

 

"My best friend Michael wanted to know why I was all over you today. I have told him about you, or let’s say I tried to tell him about you but he didn’t believe me and when I saw you the first time in Babylon, I freaked out and tried to convince him that I’m not bluffing. You can imagine how that went," Justin nodded his head, a hint of amusement in his eyes. "So, he was in a very bad mood or better to say, he’s fucking pissed at me because he thinks I’m having a secret and don’t want to tell him, or that I don’t trust him. When it comes to our friendship he has an inferiority complex," Brian scratched the back of his head and leaned back, the smoke of the cigarette still in the air. He breathed in the smell and continued. 

"I don’t even know why I’m telling you this," he glanced at the blonde who moved a little closer, his knee touching his thigh. 

 

"Maybe because I’m the reason for the tension between you two," he stated and laid one leg over Brian’s lap, the brown eyes following the movement. "But it amazes me that you even tried to explain the whole situation, you must have known that no-one would believe you, not even your best friend," he teased, one finger drawing circles on the smooth skin of Brian’s shoulder. 

 

"Perhaps, I needed to keep my sanity and hoped that even if my story sounded like a bad joke, someone would hear me out; and with the bare possibility they’d believe me," he grabbed another cigarette from the package, he’d laid on the table in front of them and lit it. Smoke filled his lungs and the air around them.

 

"Anyway, what did you mean, when you said hunger? I know you didn’t mean you were hungry for a burger or something," he exhaled and held the cigarette between his forefinger and his thumb. 

 

The blonde snickered beside him, and the drawings on his skin stopped before they continued.

 

"I thought the blowjob was enough of a clue for you. Or all the other nights."

 

So was it sex? He read about it.

 

"I don’t need food or drinks to survive, I feed off you," he confessed and leaned in even further, whispering the next words right into his ear, "off your climax."

 

Brian turned to him, their faces so close, he could feel the warm breath fan over his face. 

"So you are an incubus."

 

"If that’s what I’m called here, I suppose I am."

 

Remembering the articles he read, he lifted an eyebrow and asked:

"So are you going to be responsible for my early death?"

 

"I don’t think sex will kill you. You had enough of it before me."

 

"I mean the thing about shortening my lifespan. I read that shit about your kind, too. So if the stuff was right about the feeding off semen then there might be the possibility that this is also true."

Brian took a few more drags on his cigarette before he stubbed it out until the glow ceased and put in the ashtray on the table, blowing the smoke into Justin's direction who didn't seem to care, he kept a straight face. Not that he meant to upset the other, he just wanted to see a reaction and was disappointed by the outcome.

"Well," Justin played with a strand of his brown hair, leaned in and pressed a kiss to his jawline, breathing him in. "I mean I can kill you, theoretically, but so can every man you bring here or fuck in the club."

 

He couldn’t exactly argue the point Justin made. The blonde was right. There was always a certain danger to it, but that was the exciting part of bringing strangers to the loft. The thrill.

 

"Why me?" He leaned back, to have a better look at Justin who didn’t seem to be too happy about the distance.

 

"It’s pretty simple. First of all, you’re hot,"

 

"Tell me something I don’t know already."

 

Justin ignored his comment.

 

"And I heard about your reputation and thought to myself, you’d be the perfect choice. You can’t seem to get enough fucks - almost every night in Babylon in the search for the next lucky trick. You’re unsatisfiable. Your hunger for sex is as bad as mine is, the only difference is that you don’t need it to survive. So I thought to myself, you’re perfect, perfect for my needs. We complement each other."

 

Brian frowned at the other. He didn’t sign up to be responsible for some being’s  _needs_  even when he was the best at giving sexual pleasure to another partner, and his endurance was indeed unmeasurable. 

 

"What about the fact that you won’t let me get a good night's rest. I could have lost my fucking job because of you," Brian spat in exasperation, throwing off the leg the blonde had laid across his lap. "I don’t see how that’s any good for me."

 

"No more wake-up fucks, I promise. Only when you’re fully aware and willing," Justin bit his lips, closing the distance once again. Apparently, the blonde couldn't stay away from him, touching him constantly.

 

"How can I trust you?" Brian looked at the blonde, his jaw clenched and unclenched. There was no certainty. How can he be sure of anything this being told him.

 

"You can’t but you don’t have a choice not to."

 

"Right, I fucking thought so." He ran a hand through his auburn hair, he couldn’t believe he was stuck in this situation. He was exasperated by the pressure to agree to this or continue the nightmare to walk around tired and exhausted, unable to concentrate. The boy meant trouble.

 

"It’s not that bad, Brian. You have to admit I’m the best you ever had and you haven’t even fucked me actively yet," he soothed him.

 

One glance at the blonde, and he had to admit in defeat that the other was right. Brian was a very experienced man, had been sexually active since he was fourteen, but no one ever made him come as hard as the one that sat next to him. No-one ever matched his sexual appetite and endurance. Maybe this wasn’t too bad. Maybe this was just what he needed. A sex demon which surely had no expectations of him but to get fucked - and needed to be fucked like he needed water to survive. He could use him anytime he wanted, get pleasure and satisfaction out of it without having to be worried about the other’s feelings when he fucked him more than once (which he already had). There were days at work where he didn’t have the time or the energy to search for random tricks, thus this would solve the problem. A perfect solution. The more he thought about it the more he liked the idea of them.  _Together_

 

"You have yourself a partner, but don’t think I’ll spend all my cum on you," Brian smirked at Justin, his tongue pressed to his cheek.

 

The azure eyes lit up briefly from his announcement. And the next thing he knew, his lap was filled with an enthusiastic blonde, kissing him passionately and thoroughly.  _A great start._

 

"We’ll see about that," Justin whispered and pulled him in another kiss.

 

_TBC_


	6. Obstacle

[](https://imgbb.com/)

**Chapter 6**

 

It felt good to fuck someone without anything between. Without a condom. He had never fucked someone without one before (if you didn't count the days prior) and it was a marvelous experience. Everything felt just even hotter and wetter, his dick feeling every crevice in the blond's ass which surrounded him in a tight grasp. With Justin, he didn’t have to worry about STD’s because the other didn’t get any diseases and therefore, couldn’t catch anything. It was very convenient and made their couplings even better, more intense.

He held onto those pale hips as he pounded into the body underneath him. The willing body which took what he could get. Justin pressed his hips back into his relentless thrusts and moaned loudly when Brian plunged his cock into his prostate for the first time. The sounds of passion filled the loft and he was sure the neighbors could hear the other cry out his lust, and he wanted them to hear it, he wanted the whole world to hear how he made the incubus feel. Kissing the other’s back, up to his shoulders and mouthing against his neck, his thrusts got even harder and took on a relentless rhythm, the tight ring squeezing his cock so deliciously, on the edge of being painful. The heat around him squeezed him even tighter, and he groaned against the warm skin before he sucked it back into his mouth. Justin put one hand on his butt and pulled him in even further while his other hand held the cushion in a tight grip, his mouth opened wide and his eyes closed shut. Brian was close, the heat in the pit of his stomach build,  and he fucked the blond rigorously into the mattress, the hand on his butt pressing his nails in his skin, leaving little half-moons as Justin tried to get himself even closer and his cock deeper. 

His hold on Justin’s hips tightened and he sneaked one hand to his front to jerk the blond off to his incessant thrusts, his cock now brushing against the blond’s prostate with every stroke. It only took a few more jabs on Brian’s side and he was coming deep inside of Justin who emitted a loud whine and then he followed by coming all over his satin sheets as if Brian’s orgasm had triggered his own.

Exhausted, the brunet let himself fall forward, his forehead resting against Justin’s sweaty back, panting. His cock was still inside of the blond, slowly softening. He didn’t pull out until his cock was completely deflated; and he pressed one last kiss to Justin’s spine before he rolled off of him, his breath heavy. 

 

"That was fucking great," he admitted, took one more moment to catch his breath and then he sat up to grab the pack of cigarettes from the nightstand. 

 

Justin turned to his side, watching as he lighted the cigarette and took a drag, his hair was the perfect example of sex-hair, all chaotic and stuck out in all directions. Some of it was plastered to his heated face.

 

"I know," Justin responded, his pink tongue poking out and then he licked his lower lip. "We could go for round two right now," he suggested as he crawled up to him and straddled his hips, his hands gliding over his chest. "And after that for round three," he continued and grabbed the cigarette from between Brian’s lips and placed it between his own, inhaling the smoke, his eyes never leaving Brian’s hazel ones.

Brian raised an eyebrow at him, his hands seeking out the perfect butt, massaging it. The feeling of it was perfection in his palms.

He huffed a laugh.

"That sounds very tempting," he drawled in a husky voice, watching the smoke pass the blond’s beautifully curved raspberry lips. He really wanted to fuck the blond for eternity. It was easy and probably the best sex he ever had or would ever get, but he could savor this for the next days or weeks(or months). He still felt tired from all the nights before, the blond did a great number on him.

 

"I’d love to say yes to your offer but I have to go to work tomorrow, and I’m not really up to have another fucking talk with my boss and tell him that I’m so tired because a sex demon wanted me to fuck his brains out all night long. So there was no time for sleep. I’m pretty sure he wouldn’t be understanding," He tried to grab the cigarette back from Justin but the other held it out of his reach. The blond took another long drag, the end glowing bright orange, and then he leaned down to him, his lips touching his and he exhaled, passing the smoke in his open mouth.  _Fucking hot_. 

Brian grabbed the menace by his blond hair, running his hands through the soft strands and pulled him in for a tongue-filled, deep kiss. He sucked the other’s lower lips in his mouth before he nibbled on the red flesh and then he plunged his tongue back into his warm mouth, his tongue gliding along Justin’s, who gave back as good as he got.  _God_ , kissing him was almost as good as fucking him, somehow, the blond was an expert in everything. Well, that was to be expected from an incubus. 

Licking over these swollen lips one last time, Justin rubbed his ass over his growing hard-on with a smirk plastered to his face. He slid his hand down his stomach and stroked his cock lazily.

"Seems like not every part of you is tired," his thumb circled his purple head, smearing the pre-come around. "I’m sure you’re up for one more blowjob," the innuendo didn’t get lost on Brian and before he could protest, Justin moved further down his legs and had his cock in his throat in one swift movement. All the brunet could do was lean back and enjoy. And honestly, who would say no to a blowjob?

 

Later he passed out, flooding Justin's mouth with come. The need to sleep overpowered him and the memory of those glowing eyes observing him followed him in his dreams.

 

-

 

The next day he woke up to blue eyes watching him. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and regarded the blond next to him. 

"What the hell are you still doing here?" He scowled and sat up, his hand running through his disastrous hair.

 

Justin looked at him with confusion.

"Where was I supposed to be in your opinion?" He asked.

 

Brian sighed and rolled his eyes.  _Unbelievable._

 

"I don’t fucking care. Wherever the fuck you go or whatever the fuck you do when you’re not here! Just because we have an arrangement doesn’t mean you can stay when we’re done. Do you understand? I agreed to fuck you, I didn’t agree to put up with your sweet little butt for the rest of the time."

Brian admitted that he didn't have a chance to set the rules yesterday, too busy to make the blond come. But wasn't Justin the one who said he knew more than he thought, that he heard all about his reputation? So he had to know that Brian didn't do sleepovers. They were not in kindergarten. And he was no exception, even when he'd fuck him on a daily basis.

 

"Are you finished, or do I have to listen to more bitching around?"

 

"What?" 

 

"I asked if you’re finished."

 

"Oh, I’ve heard you alright, but did you even listen-," Brian was interrupted when Justin pressed a finger to his lips, then pressing down on his throat, resting over his pulse point. 

 

"I did listen. But now you listen to me, I don’t really have anywhere to be. I don’t have any responsibilities or anything to do really but to spend my time to look for another man to fuck but now that I have you, I don’t really have to do that either since I know you’re enough. For now, at least," he answered his breath on his face.

 

"I don’t care. You’re not fucking staying here," he hissed and pushed the other off of him, headed to the bathroom and took a shower to wash away the night before. All the sticky come on his skin felt disgusting after it dried up.

 

Hearing footsteps behind him, he peeked over his shoulder and saw Justin leaning against the frame of the door, his eyes checking out his wet body before they met his again.

He tilted his face towards the shower head and tried to blend out the other’s presence, but there was no use because only seconds later, he heard the door to the shower open behind him and the cold from the outside grazed his skin, giving him goosebumps. 

A body pressed against his from behind, lips pressed to his wet skin.

 

"Brian," He felt the mouth move against his back. "I’m staying here if you want me to or not," Brian turned around, coldness in his eyes. 

 

"The fuck you are," he pushed him against the cold tiles, a hand on his shoulder. "I don’t want you here, hell, I agreed to all of this only because I don’t have a fucking choice in this matter," his hazel eyes burned with anger as he stared in those self-assured blue ones. "If I had a choice I’d never fucking see you again." The blond stared at him for a moment and rolled his eyes at him and brushed off the other’s touch with ease.

 

"You know you can lie all you want, but I know what you really crave. I know your deepest desires. I know what you yearn for even if you might not even admit it to yourself. All of that and more," the blond rested his head against the wall, taking in the puzzlement in those burning hazel eyes. "It’s easy to act like an asshole, and for others to perceive you as one, it’s always easier to put on a hard mask. But I can see through all of this, you can’t hide from me and you won’t get rid of me…unless I want to get rid of you," he kissed Brian’s cheek, got out of the shower and walked out of the bathroom, leaving a silenced Brian behind.

 

 

The brunet leaned his head against the tiles, the warm water raining down on him, and he tried to process what just happened. He clenched his teeth and balled his fists as his body shook from anger. What the hell did he get himself into? The idea sounded good, yesterday it sounded good. But now? Now what? Now he had to deal with the blond even though he didn’t want to. He had to live with him, even! There was no way out. Closing his eyes, he contemplated his possibilities but there were none. Not a single one. Justin was not a human he could just throw out and be done with it (like with all of his tricks), no, the other was a supernatural being that could apparently appear anywhere, anytime he wanted.  _Fucking hell_. The sex was top notch but was it worth the trouble of having a roommate? Not that it mattered, since he was there if he wanted him to be or not. And how the fuck should he explain this to his friends? They knew him, they knew his policies. What would they think? Mikey was suspicious already. A big fucking mess.

Brian clenched his jaw, gritted his teeth together and punched the wall in frustration, a dull pain spreading through his hand up to his arm - but he didn’t care.

Justin didn’t know anything about him. He didn’t know a damn thing. He was just spitting out bullshit about his inner desires - what would he know anyway? As far as he knew, the other couldn’t read his goddamn thoughts. The other wanted to fuck with his mind and Brian wouldn’t give him the satisfaction. Brian was stronger than that, two could play this game. 

His only craving was getting his dick wet, and that as often as possible. 

 

After the shower slowly turned cold, he made his way out of it and put a towel around his waist and went to the closet to get ready for work.

He ignored the blond who was laying on his bed, his butt practically waved at him, taunted him. So he put on one of his dark grey Armani suits and paired it with a simple crimson tie. 

Brian was about to tie it when the blond’s hands covered his. There was a teasing glint in his eyes when he touched the satin tie.

"Let me," he said and Brian lowered his hands reluctantly when Justin tied his tie in expertise. His eyes strayed back up to his, a smile on his face. Brian wanted to punch the smile off of him and he knew that the other knew that also.

 

"I have to go," he announced and was about to when Justin’s hand shot out and took his right hand into his, examining his bruised, swollen knuckles. Had to be from the bathroom tiles. A thumb traced the wound and Brian could now feel the pain, which wasn’t there a second ago. Hopefully, no one would pay any attention to his hand and if they did, then fuck it. It wasn’t like he owed them an answer.

 

"You should put ice on it."

 

"No. I don’t have time for this. But thanks for your concern about my well-being," he spat out and pulled his hand away from the blond’s grasp as if he was burnt and stormed off. The door slid closed with a loud crash. 

The blond didn’t care about his health before, why pretend to, now? Maybe to mock him. 

 

_TBC_


	7. Unannounced

[](https://imgbb.com/)

**Chapter 7**

 

After work, he decided to meet up with the gang at Woody’s. Fortunately, Michael wasn’t there yet and he could act like this was a day like any other. Well, if Emmett kept his mouth shut. Otherwise, he had to make him, or perhaps run off. 

 

"Hey, Bri, long day at work?" Ted asked him when he walked up to their pool table with a bottle of beer in his hand, draining half of it before he answered him.

 

"When is it not?" He asked the other back sarcastically who nodded in understanding. They all knew he worked his ass off because he was the only one who seemed to get what the clients wanted from them. He was the best at his job (if he wasn’t under the influence of sleep-deprivation).

 

"Everything good between you and Michael?" Emmett asked concerned, leaning his hip against the table while one hand held the cue in his hand and the other a soda. Bubbly like his personality, the thought made him chuckle. His eyes on the untouched triangle of balls on the table.

 

"Everything’s brilliant, couldn’t be better." He answered indifferently and took a big gulp of his beer. The bitter taste filling his mouth.

 

"Are you sure, honey? Because it took a lot of persuasion to get Michael to agree to come here today, when he was told you are coming too," Emmett clarified, his makeup making his expression look more dramatic than necessary. 

 

"Why what happened?" Ted asked unknowingly since he was asleep for most of the time he was driving them home, and didn’t get to witness the tension between him and Michael. It would have taken a nuclear bomb to awake Ted from his slumber, Brian kind of admired the skill to fall asleep everywhere and anytime. How he only wished that Emmett hadn’t noticed anything off, too. Then he could enjoy his evening without the annoying concerns of Emmy-Lou and Ted Schmidt. Forget that, they always had something to complain about, or worry about.

 

"Nothing happened," Brian stated and looked into another pair of eyes that were obviously checking him out. A guy with dark brown hair and grey eyes was making eyes at him. His body was rather slim but the bulge in his jeans indicated that he seemed to have a decent sized cock, so he thought, why the hell not. It was a good escape. Probably, also the best one; and it’s not like they weren’t used to him ditching them for a nice piece of meat. And what a nice piece it was.

"Gentlemen, if you’ll excuse me."

 

"Of course," Emmett rolled his eyes, looking at the trick Brian had his focus on.

 

"And off he goes to round one, not that I’m surprised," Ted commented and also watched the other walk off with the guy to the direction of the restroom. "Have you seen his dick? Jesus what I’d give to be in his place right now."

 

Emmett patted his shoulder.

 

"There are plenty of fish in the sea," Emmett reassured him. A friendly reminder.

 

"Yeah, and everyone is interested in the same one, Em. No one has interest in me, this guy wouldn’t even look at me a second time. I’m invisible. If he even looked at me the first time, there is..."

 

Emmett sighed and checked out the other patrons while he drank his drink in silence. Having enough of Teddy's self-pity.

 

"Maybe you have to lower your standards, Teddy." 

 

"What do you mean?"

 

Thankfully, Emmett was saved by the arrival of Michael and winked him over eagerly while he avoided to look at Ted, who stared holes into the side of his head.  

 

"Michael, glad you’re here!" Emmett gushed and hugged Michael happily, kissing his cheek. Ted seemed to forget his comment and also greeted Michael who looked around and then he looked back at them.

 

"Where’s Brian? Didn't you say he was coming?" Michael asked the two.

 

"Pretty sure he is right now," Ted looked at him with exasperation. "Where do you think he is?"

 

"He’s following his usual plans for the night, hon. So why don’t we just start to play without him. It might take a while before the one and only Kinney honors us with his presence," Emmett added and took in the unhappy expression Michael wore but they all agreed to begin without Brian.

 

-

 

Only ten minutes after his departure Brian came to their table  with a sour expression.

 

"That was fast," Emmett said while Michael didn’t look at him and concentrated on his shot. Half laying on the goddamn pool table.

 

"He was fucking mediocre at best, and I don’t have time for anything but best," Brian responded, watching Michael. No one really could compare to a certain blond and it fucking pissed him off. He wanted to forget about him for one night and here he was: Comparing everyone and everything to the blond. His life was fucked.

 

"Oh, I have time for mediocre. Is he still there?" Ted asked while he looked frantically around the room and Emmett slapped him on the arm, shaking his head.

 

Brian ignored him, and instead, he approached Michael in the hope they could end their little game of silence. He was the only one of his friends he could bear for longer than an hour. Not that he didn’t like the other two but sometimes they were a little too much, or maybe he preferred the closeness and familiarity he had with Michael since he knew him the longest.

 

"Hey, Mikey," Brian greeted him, leaning against the pool table, his body close to the other's as he tried to catch his eyes.

 

"Have you had a fun night with the blond?" Michael asked in response, his voice sounding slightly annoyed. It was a question he wasn't sure to answer because he knew no matter what he said, it was wrong. A question telling him, all he needed to know about Michael's joy of him and Justin spending another (which he didn't know) night together. 

 

Brian sighed and laid a hand on his friend’s shoulder. Why did everyone always make a big deal out of nothing. He wasn’t even in a relationship with Michael but sometimes he felt like he was because the other acted like a little housewife that felt cheated on. 

 

"Yes, I had multiple times actually but now I’m here as you can see."

 

Michael then turned to him and exhaled loudly.

 

"Look, I don’t want to fight… it’s just that I’m confused by your actions… and I’m worried. So is it really nothing?" Michael had sincerity in his dark round eyes. The look which meant he could tell him everything, the same look he gave him when Michael had asked him where the bruises came from when they were teenagers.

 

Brian bit the corner of his lips.

 

"It’s nothing, I swear. Everything’s fine, so are we good?" 

 

Michael looked him deep into his eyes, looking for any trace that he was lying and then he nodded, a smile on his lips.

 

"Great," Brian leaned down and pressed a kiss to his friend’s lips before they returned to their pool game. Well, he had to watch since they began without him but that was fine, he liked to watch them fail at it - it was even more amusing than playing.

 

They played some more rounds and Brian showed them what losers they were when suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder, and he turned around only to be met by the sight of Justin in front of him, in a sleeveless dark blue shirt and black pants which accentuated his bubble butt even more. 

 

One look around and he knew everyone who had two eyes wanted to fuck the blond. Understandable. They didn't know what he knew.

 

"Miss me?" He asked like there was nothing wrong with him being here. Well, there wasn’t exactly but there was with the fact that he was now here with him and his friends… he could feel their eyes burning at the back of his head. 

 

"What are you doing here?" Brian glared at Justin who peeked around Brian to his friends.

 

The blond closed the distance between them and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Did you think you could just leave me at the loft and I’d wait there until you decide to show up? It’s boring, so here I am," he responded, his voice quiet so only Brian could hear him. So much for ignoring the incubus. All his plans seemed to work like magic.  _Not._

 

Michael watched the two of them. Their behavior was weird. Or to be more precise: Brian’s behavior was weird. He knew that he had fucked the blond yesterday but what was he doing here now? Was he following Brian? In retrospect, he could understand if he was, everyone was fascinated by Brian, even him. They just had to learn the hard way that Brian wasn’t a man who did relationships, or even did someone more than once. All Brian cared about was partying, fucks and teasing his friends. For some reason though, the brunet didn’t push the other away. Instead, he saw him roll his eyes and roll his lips into his mouth before he turned back to them. Something was off.

 

"Who’s that?" Ted asked, looking the blond up and down in appreciation and obvious interest.

 

"Where did you pick him up? Oh my, he’s such a cutie!! I hope you didn’t mess with him already!" Emmett stepped closer to him and checked him out from up close. "And would you look at this cute butt!" He slapped the blond on his ass, and smiled at him. "Oh well, where are my manners? I’m Emmett," then he pointed at Ted. "That’s Ted, he might look boring but he actually is quite funny," Ted in response stared at Emmett with a questioning look before he thanked him for the oh so kind introduction. "And here we have Michael, the nerd of our little crew," he finished, flashing him a wide smile, his tooth gap showing.

 

Brian wanted to actually use tape to glue his mouth shut because he could have lived without Justin knowing every single one of his friends by name… but then again, he most likely already knew or he would have figured it out in the course of the night. 

 

"I’m Justin, nice to meet all of you. Brian has told me so much about you!"

 

"He did?" Ted asked, staring back and forth from Brian to Justin.

 

"No."

 

"Yes." Justin contradicted Brian, glancing at him for a second before he looked back to the others who all stared at him in fascination.

 

"Hopefully, only the good stuff!" Emmett chuckled.

 

"And when did he tell you about us? As far as I know, you two know each other since yesterday and I’m sure you didn’t spend your time talking," Michael responded suspiciously; and Brian wanted to keep him quiet because for all that he knew Justin could take his hostility not too lightly. Plus, Justin was not a fucking human! Who knew what he could do. What he would do, for fuck's sake. He eyed the blond nervously who was still smiling, his eyes playful.

 

"Oh, no. We’ve known each other before yesterday, actually," The blond said truthfully and Brian hoped that he wouldn’t spill the beans. Michael took his eyes off the blond and glared at him in response.

 

"Why didn’t you tell us about him? I bet you wanted to keep the cutie all to yourself!" Emmett commented, throwing an arm around the blond and pulling him to his tall body.

 

Brian couldn’t believe he was in this situation right now. 

How the fuck did this happen?

 

"It’s none of your business," he said in an angered voice, and pulled the blond from Emmett’s grasp. The best method was to leave them in the dark. Another look at Michael and he knew that he had his suspicions and had more questions, but Brian thought he should deal with this another time. The evening should have been an incubus-free time but look at how this turned out. Maybe he should have expected a situation like this…

 

 

"How about we go to the bathroom?" Brian whispered into the blond’s ear, his breath fanning over the side of his face. His plan was to get him away from the crew, no matter how. And after their detour to the bathroom, they could simply sneak out. It was a great plan.

 

"Not now. I want to talk to your friends a little more," he answered and Brian stared at Justin as if he lost his mind. What the heck was he planning? Brian bit the corner of his lips, hard,  and nodded his head in defeat before he stormed off and grabbed the next best guy, he’d fuck hard and fast against the bathroom stall.

 

"Did you just turn down Brian?" Emmett asked in astonishment, not believing how big the blond’s balls were.

 

"Yes, but I’ll make it up to him later," he answered with a glint of amusement in his azure eyes.

 

"You’ve officially earned my respect," Ted admitted and squeezed Justin’s shoulder briefly. 

 

"Thanks," Justin smiled widely and eyed Michael for a second who looked at the door to the restroom Brian disappeared in. His look telling him that he had to be thinking about something intensely and he had an idea what he worried his brain over. Obviously, Brian and him.

 

"Brian told me you’re into comics?" Justin said, looking at Michael, who then regarded him warily.

 

"Well, yes… I own a comic shop," Michael answered puzzled. He couldn’t get the feeling out of his system that something was wrong. That something was wrong with the innocent-looking boy wonder in front of him. 

Brian’s demeanor was unusual, very unusual. Sure, Brian was their friend and his best friend but he’d never tell a trick anything about them. Hell, he didn't even exchange names with them because he didn't care. Why would he be different? Even if he broke his one-time policy for the blond in front of him, there was no way that they would have done more than fucking, and Brian simply didn’t do boyfriends. So who was this guy? 

 

"I should come by some time, I’d love to see it, I was always a big fan of Spiderman. What’s your favorite hero?"

 

Michael was reminded of the here and now and looked into those blue eyes, which were speaking of sincere curiosity. Or he was good at faking it.

 

"Uhm," he started, frowning. "Actually my favorite is Captain Astro," he brought out.

 

"Really? I’ve never read anything about him. Maybe I should."

 

Michael stayed quiet for a second before he answered: "Yeah…"

 

Why was he stuck with this boy while Brian did who know what? Oh, wait. He knew what he was doing. 

 

"If you excuse me, I’m not your babysitter and I need to have a word with Brian," he announced and saw a glimpse of distortion on that pretty face as if he was about to laugh out loud, laugh in his face before he caught himself. Michael glared at him.

 

He strutted over to the toilet petulantly, hearing Emmett comfort the boy, telling him that he was not always that grumpy and some more he couldn’t make out through the loud noise of the bar. But seconds later he heard Ted and Emmett’s laughter filling the room… which made him even more furious. 

Brian had some more explaining to do. 

-

 

Entering the bathroom, he saw Brian in front of the sink, checking out his reflection. The trick who looked thoroughly fucked passing him, leaving them alone.

Brian surveyed him through the mirror before he turned around, leaning against the sink.

"You came to watch? I have to disappoint you. The show's over," A smirk on those full lips. 

"Who is this boy, Brian? Why is he here? What does he want from you? It's strange and no matter how hard I try to make any sense of it, it just doesn't." He started without sugar-coating it. All he wanted were some answers. 

Brian sighed, his shoulders clutched, his posture losing its confidence, his grin fading away. 

"Look, he's nothing more than a fuck buddy, ok? It was convenient and I thought why not? So there you have your answers, Mikey. Can I go now?"

  
"A fuck buddy doesn't come to get to know your friends, Brian!" His voice got louder. "And as far as I know you don't tell them anything about us either." 

Raising his right hand to his face, Brian ran it through his hair frustratedly, staring at the tiles.

That's when Michael noticed the dark purple bruises and the swelling. How come he didn't see them before? They played pool together, all of them and none of them saw the wound on his right hand... he should have paid more attention to Brian than to the others' silly jokes.  _Shit_. Now that they were so obvious, a stark contrast to the even skin. His mouth practically popped open as he eyed the brunet's injured hand. What the fuck happened? Michael clenched his teeth together, struggling for words. The hazel eyes were back on him. On his own hand. Back on him. 

About to take a step forward, forgetting about their conversation, more worried about Brian, his friend, his best friend - the door behind him opened and he turned around to see the source of all the anguish and worries. Justin. Dark eyes turned back to hazel ones, to the bruised knuckles and back to the blond. Two dots connecting. His nostrils flared when his body filled with anger. Hate.

The next move was more on autopilot as he took the last steps forward, grabbed the blond by his collar and smashed him against the tiles with the weight of his body. All in a matter of seconds.

Clenching his hand, he lunged out and then he-

 

_TBC_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think (:


	8. Defeat

[](https://imgbb.com/)

**Chapter 8**

 

Too late. He was too late. Brian tried to stop Michael but before he could cross the short distance between them, he watched in horror as Michael’s fist collided with Justin’s face. The dull sound filled the cold bathroom, echoing from the white tiles.

For a second he stood there, not believing what had just happened. Finally, he could get his body to move the last steps, and he forcefully pulled Michael off of the blond. 

 

"Jesus Christ, Michael! What the hell do you think you’re doing?" He shouted, his hand clutching the fabric of Michael’s shirt. Confused eyes stared back at him and then the other tore himself away from his hold on him.

 

"What do you mean? I’ve seen your hand for god’s sake?! He deserved it! He probably deserves a lot worse!" Michael shouted back and then a look of concern crossed his face when he stared at Brian’s injured hand. When he was about to reach for him, Brian stepped back.

 

"He didn’t do anything. I fucking did it to myself," he spat out, staring him down. Of course, ultimately Justin was the reason why he had punched the fucking wall in the first place but still, there was no reason for Michael to be punching the other. Hell, he wanted to punch Justin for the shit he was giving him but he was not one who resolved his problems with violence. Michael shouldn’t draw his false conclusions so quickly and result in punching people in order to protect Brian like he was incapable of doing so himself. He appreciated the thought behind it but that was all. 

Right now he was furious with him.

 

He put his focus on Justin, who leaned against the wall, his mouth hung open, his lip was split open, blood running down his chin. For some reason, seeing him like this, all of a sudden his protectiveness came to the surface and he stepped in front of the blond, one hand cupping his cheek, his thumb stroking the soft cheek. He caught those blue eyes which stared back at him with an unknown expression. Justin then leaned against him, one hand on his shoulder, the other against the wall.

 

Turning his head around to Michael while he steadied the blond, he said: "Would you fetch me a paper towel?"

 

The other didn’t quite seem to register the words as he continued to regard them with a shocked expression, guilt filling his features.

 

"Michael!" He screamed to get his attention.

 

"What?" The other man asked puzzled, torn away from his state of shock and he blinked bewildered.

 

"Paper towel. Now," Brian repeated impatiently, looking back at the blond who licked his lips, his tongue and teeth tinted in red. 

 

Taking the towel from a dumbfounded Michael, Brian wiped off the blood on Justin’s chin and gently dabbed it on his split lip, the other barely flinching or showing any sign of discomfort. Strange. Or maybe not so strange after all. 

 

The brunet put an arm around his shoulders and was about to walk him out when Michael stopped him.

 

His fingers curled and uncurled nervously as he stared at the cold hazel eyes.

 

"I’m sorry, Brian… I-"

 

"We’re leaving," Brian stated indifferently, but inside he was boiling with anger. He didn’t want to hear any excuses. It was not like he wouldn’t forgive him but right now he had more important matters at hand. Tightening his hold on Justin, he left a perplexed Michael behind.

 

 

 

"There you are! We thought you’re having an orgy in the bath- Oh no! What happened to you, sweetie?" Emmett fussed over the blond, demanding answers but Brian pulled the blond with him and pushed past his worried-looking friends. Michael could tell them what happened to Justin. What he did to Justin.

 

"Not now, Emmett." They made their way out of Woody’s and to his jeep in an instant. 

 

The ride back home was filled with silence. Brian dared to peek at the blond from time to time, who had his eyes closed, his head rested against the seat. He looked completely at ease even though he had been punched in the face; and it definitely hadn’t been one of the bitch slaps, no, Michael had hit him good and painfully hard. 

Damn, thinking back he winced when he remembered how Justin’s head whipped to the side from the force of the impact but not a sound escaped his lips.

The night turned from pretty okay to bad to completely fucked up in a short amount of time. 

 

-

 

When they were in the loft, Brian walked Justin to the bathroom and sat him down on the closed toilet lid.

 

The blond looked unfazed and even bored as he kicked his legs aimlessly.

 

Ignoring him, he searched for some disinfectant, cotton pads and some pills against the pain in the mirror cabinet. After searching for what felt like minutes, he finally found everything he was looking for and then he kneeled in front of Justin, who looked confused.

 

The lip stopped bleeding, which was a good sign, but the bright light in the bathroom showed that it already started to bruise in an ugly dark purple color. He put his thumb to the corner of Justin’s lip, feeling the smooth skin under his fingertip before he started to put some of the disinfectant on the pad and gently pressed it down on his cut. Again, Justin didn’t look uncomfortable even though it had to burn like a motherfucker. He at least expected a little movement but there was nothing. Justin sat there as if his bottom lip wasn’t bust open and this was just a daily occurrence. 

 

"Stay here," he said and went to the kitchen to fetch a glass of water and then got back to the blond, who had his eyes fixed on him.

 

"Here take these," Brian held out some painkillers.

 

"What for?" Justin asked, staring at the pills in his palm.

 

Brian rolled his eyes. 

 

"They’re against the pain, dumbass."

 

"I don’t need’em," Justin announced, sliding down the toilet-lid into his lap, an amused expression on his face. His arms wound themselves around him, one hand playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

 

Brian raised an eyebrow at him, placing both of his hands on the exposed skin of his hips.

 

"You don’t?" Brian frowned.

 

"Nope," Justin grinned, nuzzling his face against Brian’s.

 

"Care to explain? So you don’t feel the pain? I’ve watched you and you don’t seem to have any discomfort, even though Michael got you pretty good."

 

The bruise was prominent against the pale skin.

 

Justin took a hold of his right hand, lifted it up to his mouth and pressed kisses to his bruised knuckles and Brian let him. 

 

"It’s not like I can’t feel it, I just don’t mind it. There’s far worse pain than being hit by someone," the lips pressed one last kiss to his palm. "And you know as well as I do that I could have stopped your friend there if I had wanted to, there is," Brian’s eyebrows pulled together, pushing Justin slightly back so he could have a better look at him. What the fuck? The thought had crossed his mind but he would have never thought or expected that the incubus would let himself be hit when he could have avoided it.

 

"So you let it happen? Just like this? What was the fucking purpose?!" Brian asked, pushed the blond off of his lap and stood up.

 

"Isn’t it cute how much you cared about my well-being even though you professed to hate me," Justin responded with a smug smile, ignoring his initial question and he stood up as well. All the worries he had for the other completely vanished. This fucking little shit was playing with him. Not only with him but also with his friends. All he was, was the blond’s entertainment. Now he felt kind of bad for being so cold to Michael. Clearly, the blond deserved it, no matter how much he contradicted himself right now.

 

"So, what? All of this because you wanted to see for yourself that I’m not a cold-hearted bastard such as yourself."

 

In response, Justin chuckled which made him even angrier, his jaw clenching together.

 

"Come on, I know you’re not, so there’d be no use in that and you can insult me as much as you’d like, I don’t really mind. You probably show your affection through insults," Justin came closer. "To answer your question, I  didn't let him hit me because I like to be punched that much, and also not just to get some of your affection," even closer. "I let it happen because I knew he already held some resentment for me; and honestly, there won’t be a better way than to make him feel responsible for what happened than this. So he will probably feel guilty enough to want to make it up to me, forgetting all about his hate for me and therefore making my life easier," The blond was in front of Brian, cupping one of his cheeks. "And yours probably, too," he added. "Actually, I didn’t plan for any of this to happen, it just did. All I wanted was to spend my time with you, even when you’re reluctant to have me around you, besides the bedroom. I wanted to feel your body close to mine," he whispered seductively. "I wanted to feel you inside me, I still do," he continued, brushing some of Brian’s hair back. "In fact, I need you inside of me," he slid his lips against the brunet’s jaw, his lips on fire. "Now."

 

Then he crushed his mouth against his and clutched his hand into the brown hair to pull him down. The taste of copper filled Brian’s mouth when Justin kissed him, his lips tasting like blood, even so, the blond’s seductive, needy words filled his head and he kissed him back with all his might, opening his mouth willingly so Justin could slide his tongue against his own. A guttural moan left his lips, when Justin pressed their hips together, the friction deliciously good. As if his hands had a mind of their own, they slid down to Justin’s butt, squeezing and kneading it and then he pulled him even closer, so the friction was better. More intense. He probed his tongue into the eager mouth, one hand sliding up his spine to take a hold of the soft blond hair.

A hand fumbled with the button on his jeans and that was when the fog around his head lifted and he put a stop to the onslaught of passion. What was he doing? He pushed Justin away harshly and wandered to the bedroom, sitting on the edge of it with his head in his hands.

 

There were soft footsteps. The bed beside him sunk in, and a hand rested on his lower back. 

All he wanted was to tear himself away from the touch, from this being that managed to take over his mind. He couldn’t think clearly, the touch burning through the thin layer of his shirt.

Justin told him that he manipulated the situation for his benefit, so Michael would be easier to handle, so he could invade his life with ease. Fuck. But these dangerous words were erased by his next lust-filled ones and they were all Brian heard at that moment. All he could think about. In fact, they were all he wanted to think about.

 

"Come on, you’re thinking too hard," Justin said, breaking the awful silence, his hand moving along his back.

 

"Shut up," he brought out, pinching the bridge of his nose between two fingers, his head hung low.

 

"I mean it, Brian. You’re acting like I was the one punching your friend."

 

"No. I understand you let him punch you so you could force your way into my life. Fuck. I don’t even understand what you fucking want from me. When we talked I agreed to be willing to have sex with you on a daily basis, but I didn’t agree to have you here every second around me; and to top it all of, you’re even trying to manipulate my friends to like you for fuck’s sake," Brian tilted his head back and glared at the boy next to him. 

 

Justin smiled briefly before his face turned more serious, the caress of his hand stopped.

 

"I didn’t have to manipulate Emmett and Ted," Brian rolled his eyes at that. "And I told you I’m giving you all my attention, so there’s no way around it. I’ve introduced myself to them since it was inevitable. Imagine if they stopped by here and saw me in your loft when you’re not here working or doing whatever. There'd be so many questions. This way it’s easier."

 

"I think it’d be easier for you to go and leave me and my friends the fuck alone."

 

Justin frowned and pushed Brian back on the bed, against the mattress, straddling his hips and staring down at him.

 

"What do you think you’re doing?"

 

"You’re a hypocrite," Justin leaned down - his breath ghosting over his face. "You must have been aware that I’m not incapable of defending myself, and even so you turned your back on your best friend, knowing that I’m just playing a game. You chose me," He brushed his hand over the buttons on Brian’s front, lower and lower. "You think it all started when I appeared every night but it started way before," Justin pressed his lips to the brunet’s neck whose breathing got heavier. "I’ve been looking for someone special, for someone who’d be able to keep up with me and you," Justin stared in those desire-filled eyes. "You seemed perfect. Every time I saw your dissatisfaction with the next trick, the longing for something better which will fulfill all your desires, I saw myself at your side. You were the one that needed me. The disappointment in your face spoke more than a thousand words and I wanted to replace it with pure bliss," Justin kissed him, licking over the seam of his closed lips, pressing his body flush against Brian’s. "I’m here because of you," Brian’s breath hitched when Justin’s hand made its way into his jeans, stroking his hard-on. "And you want me."

 

Brian clenched his teeth together, the blond hovering above him. He couldn’t deny the fact that he had been dissatisfied with his sex life, every trick turned out to be even a bigger disappointment than the one before him but Justin was, he was… Even today, the tricks at Woody’s hadn’t given him what he needed, after he had fucked them he was only longing for more and then he thought about Justin.  _Resist Kinney, he wants you to give in, he expects you to give in and have his way with you._  But it was too late. His resolve broke and he grabbed a bunch of the blond hair, pulling him down to crash their lips together, his tongue forcing its way into the other’s hot, wet mouth.

He reversed their roles and pushed Justin into the mattress, his mouth not leaving his as he made quick work of their clothes, desperate to feel the soft skin against his own. Roughly, he pushed two lubed-up fingers inside his hole, making quick work of preparing him, and then he pushed his more than hard cock inside of the waiting ass, sinking balls deep in one thrust. All the teasing and not getting off left him desperate, desperate enough to accept his inevitable fate. He fucked him hard and fast, practically pounded him into the mattress and Justin writhed underneath him, pushing back against his forceful thrusts, his cock brushing against his lower stomach with every push, leaving a wet trail of pre-come. Brian stared at the blond in fascination, so lost in passion, his mouth hung open and a steady stream of moans passed his perfectly shaped lips. Perfect even with the bruising and the cut. Not being able to resist, he leaned down and kissed these irresistible lips, which soon turned into mere panting in each other’s mouths when Brian increased his pace, the squishy sounds of their coupling filling the room. He tangled his hand inside the blond strands and pulled his head back so he could lick and suck on the pale neck, his other hand taking hold of Justin's leaking dick, to stroke him to completion. Not long after he spilled his seed deep inside of the blond, who squeezed his cock even tighter when he came himself, all over Brian’s hand, stomach and chest.

 

Brian took a few seconds to get a hold of his breath before he rolled off of Justin. His hazel eyes stared at the ceiling, his vision blurred. 

 

There was no way out. He knew this now. He could try all he wanted but he couldn’t withstand the temptation. Justin was everything he longed for in a bedmate, and even more so. There was something about him, which made it impossible for him to stay back or even stay angry with him. He was completely lost.   Not caring anymore he turned on his side, to look at the sweaty body beside him. Immediately those blue eyes met his. Staring into his soul.

Maybe it wasn’t too bad for Justin to befriend his friends, it would save him a lot of trouble indeed. All the frustration he felt this morning was blown away, like it wasn't there, to begin with, and the longer he eyed him, the more it felt like this was where Justin belonged. In his bed every day, every night, screaming in pleasure. There was no explanation for his sudden change of thinking but to say that it felt right. It felt good.

 

"You can stay," he declared promptly.

 

Justin smiled knowingly, rolled over to him and mushed his face against his neck, inhaling him.

 

Brian closed his eyes in defeat. 

 

 

_TBC_


	9. Uncalled for feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second last chapter! (:

[](https://imgbb.com/)

**Chapter 9**

 

The next day Michael walked up the stairs to the loft. All night he had been tossing and turning about what had happened, unable to get any sleep. After Brian and Justin had left he explained it to Emmett and Ted, both of them agreeing that it had been wrong to hit Justin, even though he assumed that Justin was the one responsible for his friend’s wounded hand. And the longer he had thought about it the more he had to agree with them. He was in the wrong. He had to apologize for his wrong-doings, hell that was probably the first and the last time he hit someone. It hurt pretty bad, but probably not as much as he hurt the blond. 

Tiredly dragging himself up the stairs, he took another deep breath before he raised his hand to knock at the heavy metal door. There were sounds coming from the other side of the door, and Michael heard these kinds of sounds often enough in his life to make out Brian’s moaning. Jesus! Was he having a trick over before lunch? Brian was unbelievable.

Rolling his lips inwards, he decided to awkwardly stand there for a few minutes longer instead of interrupting Brian. The moans and groans got louder until they abruptly stopped, not that he was intentionally listening, it was just not possible not to hear it.

Quickly, he took the chance to knock three times in quick succession.  _You’ll never know if Brian immediately starts round number two, or whatever round it is_. Better now then more lingering in front of his best friend’s door listening to him having sex and realizing how inexistent his own sex life was. 

 

He heard footsteps coming closer until the door slid open with a shriek and Brian stood in front of him, naked as the day he was born, leaning against the doorframe and staring him down.

Michael took in the glistening, reddened skin, the damp hair and the smell of sex oozing off of him. And of course, not to forget, the cold eyes which were throwing daggers at him just like yesterday. Now it was for him to figure out if the brunet was pissed for being disturbed or for punching his boy toy. Definitely the later of the two.

 

"What do you want? I’m busy." He could imagine how busy Brian was.

 

"Uhm," Michael swallowed all the saliva that gave him a hard time to utter any words. "Look, I mean, can I come in?" 

 

Brian stared at him for what felt like minutes until he stepped aside wordlessly, making room for him to squeeze through.

 

A look at the bedroom and he couldn’t see anyone there, so he figured his trick had to be in the bathroom. Hopefully, he’d stay there until he finished talking with Brian.

He watched Brian grabbing jeans off the floor, pulling it over his naked skin and then he turned back to him, his eyebrows raising in expectation.

 

"About yesterday…" he started hesitantly, putting his hands in the pockets of his pants and pressing down.

 

"I’m all ears," Brian leaned against the back of the designer couch.

 

"I’ve already told you but I’m really sorry, Brian. I don’t know why I did that, or what came over me. I just saw your hand and then Justin entered the bathroom and I snapped… And I know that’s no excuse but I’m truly sorry. Really."

 

He searched for Brian’s eyes desperately and was met by coldness, his heart sinking but then Brian smirked at him, shaking his head.

 

"It’s okay, you made a mistake. At least you fucking own it like a man. But I think you should apologize to Justin, too, since he was the one who…"  _suffered_. Brian stopped for a second, aware that the little shit did not actually suffer one bit. Well, Michael was not aware of the fact. "Well, the one who got hit."

 

Michael nodded his head, knowing himself that he should apologize to the blond the next time he saw him. 

 

"I will. The next time he’s around, I swear."

 

"Apology accepted," came a voice from the bedroom, walking towards them. Michael turned to the voice and his eyes nearly popped out of his head when he took in the sight before him. Justin stood there. But this was not the reason he was so shocked (well maybe a little). No. He was so shocked because Justin stood there all in naked glory, his body wet from the shower he must have taken. Michael looked him up and down with a gaping mouth, contemplating if he was hallucinating but he was sure that he didn’t take any drugs, so it had to be real. With all his assets on display, Michael knew why Brian kept him around.  _Holy shit_. Even though Justin was petite he had a remarkable package to offer, and Michael knew what a size queen Brian was.

Justin smiled at him without a care in the world, walking up to Brian, smirking at him.

 

"You should put something on, or our dear Mikey will be scarred for life or will pop a boner right here. It’s been a while, or better to say centuries, since he has seen a man naked, he hardly gets any action, which is why he can’t seem to put his eyes off of you," Brian said with a smug smile planted on his face, bumping his elbow into Justin’s side playfully. He then fetched some shorts, which had lain under the couch and pressed them in Justin’s hand who reluctantly put them on after Brian gestured to do so.

 

And Michael was still so in shock that he couldn’t even get mad at what Brian was saying. Deep down it hurt because it was true.

 

"Oh is that so?" Justin leaned in, and pressed a kiss to Brian’s lips, licking over the bottom lip when they parted.

 

Michael finally shook himself out of his state of shock and focused on the bruise adoring Justin’s seemingly unblemished face.

 

"So just like that? You forgive me?" He couldn’t imagine it being so easy but Justin gave him a smile and nodded. Perplexed he tried to smile back.

 

"I mean I won’t be fond of you hitting me again," he raised a single eyebrow in warning. "But I can see how it must have come across the wrong way. All you wanted to do is protect your friend, I would have reacted the same, I guess. But you can stay assured, I’d never i **ntentionally**  hurt Brian in any way," Justin stated and gave Brian the side-eye for a second.

 

Brian rolled his eyes at the words, he didn’t miss how the blond highlighted the word 'intentionally'. 

 

"Well, since we have established that, I’ll kindly throw you out, so I and this twat can continue where we left off," Brian announced, walked up towards Michael and threw an arm around him and led him to the door. He practically pushed him out in the hallway.

 

"Brian, can we meet up later at the-"

 

"No can do, now Michael. I’m in a desperate need for some attention, and I’m sorry to say it’s not yours I’m up for," Brian glanced down and back at him. There was obvious bulge tenting his jeans and Michael looked at him with annoyance. Before he could have another word in the matter though, Brian slid the door closed right in front of his face. And not long, he was hearing the same sounds as from before. Having a déjà vu, he turned around and made his way down the stairs.

 

He was curious why Justin was there at the time, but then he remembered that they were supposedly fuck buddies even though to Michael both of them looked way closer than that. He had so many more questions but in the last week, he learned the hard way that the more he questioned Brian, the more the other shut him out and got defensive. Therefore he tried to refrain from asking any more. He figured Brian would come to him when he was ready to talk, and when he wouldn’t then it was his decision, and he had to live with it. Maybe all his malicious thoughts about Justin were just unfounded. He seemed nice enough. Michael should be happy that his best friend had someone he fucked more than once, it was a beginning. 

 

At ease with himself, he made his way to the Diner.

 

-

 

In the following weeks, Brian pretty much got used to the Incubus at his side. He still put up some protests here and there but all in all, he just let the blond do what he wanted. He figured it didn’t change much in his daily routine other than the fact that Justin was there when he came home from work and went out with him and the crew. After the incident with Michael, his friends pretty much adopted the blond as part of their own, even Linds and Mel loved him as soon as they got over the fact that he looked like an underage boy. As far as he knew Justin regularly visited Michael at his comic shop, he went on shopping sprees with Emmett and Ted, and he even babysat Gus a few times. Everything probably went exactly how Justin pictured it and it felt like Justin was even better at being friends with them than he was - not that it was unexpected. The good thing is that Brian was still able to roam about all he wanted, there were no protests from Justin other than the self-assured smirk he threw his way when Brian came back from the backroom unsatisfied by yet another trick. 

He even started to more than tolerate the blond. Not that he’d say he liked him. Nope. But one thing was sure, he helluva lot loved sex with Justin. And he had plenty of it. So he could say anything went alright.

 

 

 

"Anymore and I’m going to die," Brian panted after their seventh round in a row. He didn’t even know how he managed that, or better to say how his dick had managed to survive so many rounds. Fucking hell. Now his dick felt like it might fall off any second.

 

"Are you sure?" Justin drawled seductively, his hand ran over his sweaty chest, drawing circles. Brian turned his head towards the other, who looked to be in a considerably better state than he was. He looked well fucked with his flushed skin but also like he could go a few more rounds.

 

"Yes, there’s nothing more I can give, you sucked it all out of me."

 

"Mhh. I’m not so sure if I did, these," he cupped Brian’s balls with one hand and squeezed them lightly. "Seem pretty big still."

 

"I've never thought I'd say this but I've had enough."

 

Brian groaned when Justin's pointer finger slid over his limp cock playfully. After more teasing, the blond lay on his back laughing after Brian had desperately asked him to refrain from touching him. He was so sore. 

 

Watching the gentle rise and fall of Justin’s chest, his eyes wandered back to the angelic face and the softly curved, pink lips. It was fascinating how his view of the blond changed in a short amount of time. How everything changed. The incubus had started off to be a nightmare and changed into being a convenience, then to a nuisance he wanted to get rid of; and ultimately to someone, he wanted to have around. Justin really had him wrapped around his little finger but for some reason, he didn’t want to escape the hold the incubus held over him. He liked having Justin here, not that he’d admit that. It was nice to come home to somebody, who was someone who appreciated you for being there, who knew all your soft spots and which buttons to push to bring you over the edge with ease instead of having a trick around, who didn't know any of it or still had to figure it out. 

It was almost like they were in a relationship. Wait. What? Did he really just think of them being in a relationship.  _Fuck._  How fucking pathetic was this? Brian Kinney didn’t do relationships. Never ever. Maybe he should put a little more distance between them to make it clear that he was not something he always despised. How come he didn't realize this sooner? Now he figured what these weird looks meant his friends were throwing his way. All the innuendos Debbie made over the last weeks. They all thought he and Justin were an item.

 

Justin turned and then his blue eyes met his, an adoring smile on his lips and Brian felt warmth spread in his lower stomach.  _Shit._  His eyes widened at the prospect, he bit the corner of his lips and then he was up in an instant walking into the bathroom. His heart thudded against his chest and he couldn’t believe something like staring at the other made him feel this way. Having Justin look at him with a smile made him feel this way. This was ridiculous. There and then he decided to keep Justin at a distance because it was his fault that he transformed from the Stud of Liberty Avenue to a lesbian. There would be no more joking around with the blond or telling him about his problems at work, or even giving him the satisfaction of being the one he chose over tricks. He’d fight against this relationship-bullshit with all his might. Justin was not even human, so he figured there’d be no harm with distancing himself anyway. 

 

_TBC_


	10. Longing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last one.

[](https://imgbb.com/)

**Chapter 10**

 

After his realization of the unwanted feeling, Brian wanted to get through with his plans of distancing himself and ever so slowly he freed himself from the web Justin had spun around him. 

 

Recently, Justin discovered cooking for himself and there was always a warm dish waiting for Brian as soon as he came home from work. It was endearing but too domestic, so he started to put a stop to it. When he came home, he usually told Justin that he wasn’t hungry and then he went out, not really a destination in sight but that didn’t matter. All that mattered was that he got away from the incubus. And when the disappointment on Justin’s face stayed on his mind for the rest of the day then this was something he had to bear. The more reason to lose himself in a nameless trick, trying to forget the image of the blond and his angelic face. He was not doing anything wrong. He repeatedly told himself, to stick to the plan.

It was for the better. 

 

-

 

He still had sex with Justin every day, considering that the blond needed it like a normal human needed water to live - to survive. Not that he would describe it as a hardship to fuck him, it was as easy as breathing. But he distanced himself from the clinginess after the deed was done. Justin seemed to love getting as close as humanly possible after they both were satisfied. Sometimes Brian even asked himself if Justin wasn’t dependent on using him as his own personal pillow instead of his come. Sure seemed like it.

But the part of getting out of the octopus’ hold on him turned out to be harder than he expected. It was impossible to do so without coming across as suspicious. Turning his back to Justin, just made him the little spoon instead of the big one. No matter which position he was in, the other always found a way to mold his body to his. So Brian just left it at that. There was no way to put a stop to it, not even telling him had any use. Justin simply put these sweet words in his head, which always got him his way, and distracted him with his artist hands, teasing him until he was like putty under his fingers and unable to protest any longer.

 

-

 

When they were together with the gang, Brian outright ignored Justin, who tried his best to get his attention. The good thing here was that Justin couldn’t manipulate him in front of their eyes, so he just sat there helplessly. But even so, this didn’t mean that the gang didn’t give him the death glare for treating poor, innocent Justin like trash. Hell, even Debbie made sure to give him a slap on the head, when she saw how sad her 'Sunshine' looked. She had adopted him as one of her sons as soon as Justin'd smiled at her broadly. And even Michael, HIS best friend, looked disgusted by his actions and let him know that he thought he acted like a piece of shit towards Justin for no reason. Somehow the whole scenario was ironically funny to him because not long ago, Michael had hated Justin or despised him even though he had barely known him; and now he was on his side. What the hell was wrong with all of them? If they only knew that the innocent looking boy was only a facade and deep inside was a sex-hungry beast, which loved to force his way into his life and didn’t give him a choice and made sure to make his life miserable. Partially. He couldn’t say everything was bad because of the blond but damn, did he hate to have no choice in matters and not be the one on top in every way. 

He wondered if Justin was smiling behind the sad expression, finding it hilarious that all his friends were standing up for him instead of for Brian. Probably. The other was a sneaky little shit.

All in all, this made him pissed at the blond even more and he made a show out of fucking even more tricks in front of him, to show him that they were not together and never would be in that sense, no matter how manipulative he was. No matter how unpleasing they were or how dissatisfied these tricks left him. Justin was a piece of meat that conveniently came flying his way and he had to be reminded of the fact, but more so: Brian had to remind himself of this particular fact.

 

-

 

So he went on like this for weeks and noticed how the warmth, the fire in Justin’s eyes slowly but surely diminished. Justin didn't mention noticing anything wrong at first;  but after the second week of him ignoring the other as much as possible, did he find his voice again.

 

As usual, he came home, walked past Justin and changed his work clothes into more comfortable ones and he was about to leave the loft again. Suddenly though, there was a hand crashing the heavy metal door shut with a deafening sound. 

Brian looked at the pale hand forming a fist before he turned around and was met by a different kind of fire in those azure eyes. This fire was not passion, it was burning anger, baring his displeasure and the ridicule.

 

"Where do you plan to go?" He expected Justin to scream at him but his voice sounded calm with a harsh edge to it - as if he had a hard time to hold back. 

 

"Out. It’s none of your business, anyway. So do you mind to take your hand away?" He was about to face the door again when Justin grabbed him by his upper arms with both hands and slammed him against the door. "Fuck," he managed to mutter, the fingers digging into his skin painfully. "I guess this is a No." 

 

Justin’s jaw tightened and he looked to the ground and then back to him, his eyebrows drawn together in a deep frown. He was only used to see an expression like this on Michael. He couldn’t recall ever seeing Justin angry, he always wore his smug, superior, playful smile. Well, in the last two weeks that changed considerably into a sad, nonchalant one but still. 

 

"Do you think I’m that blind to what you’re trying to accomplish? You try to shut me out at everything and I don’t understand why! Before that, you were happy with how things went and then all of a sudden it’s like you’re making a 180 degrees turn and try to only do what you think is necessary. You fuck me and that’s it! But I can assure you that’s not how it’s going to continue, I won’t let you treat me like I’m one of your tricks, not more than a nuisance," Justin burst out, leaning closer towards him.

 

It was Brian’s turn to get angry.

 

"You’re right, that’s not how it’s going to continue," he tore himself away from the painful grip Justin had on him and leaned against the metal door.

"You think I was happy? Don’t fool yourself. How can I ever be happy when I don’t even have a choice in the matter! I know you have your ways to get into my mind, so I think that’s what I want even though it isn't - it’s not true.  You said I was the one who needed you but you’re wrong," he prodded a finger to Justin’s chest, leaning in. "You’re the one who needs me."

 

Pushing his hand away, Justin cupped his face in his palms, staring in his dark eyes.

 

"You’re right. I need you because I’m tired of all the worthless fucks and the boring, monotonous life people of my kind are supposed to live. You and I - we have much more in common than you know. You felt the same dissatisfaction I felt by living the way you lived, and together we could change that, we have changed it. I’m manipulative and I forced my way into your life, that’s true, but I’m unable to force you to have feelings for me, which you have. I saw it in your eyes. I still see it! So why are you fighting this so much?" The blue eyes searched his hazel ones and for once he sounded sincere. Genuine.

 

 

"Don’t you even dare to compare yourself to me! You’re not even human and I don’t have any-," his voice broke off, sounding weak. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to swallow the clump stuck in his throat. "I don’t have any feelings for you… I don’t need you either, hell, I don’t even want you here and I fucking told you this more than once." 

He was lying. He knew he was lying but for some reason, he thought this was the way to go. The right and the only way to handle the whole incubus situation, to get back to his old way. The asshole everyone knew. No expectations.

 

Justin looked taken aback by his statement, he looked so hurt, his eyes starting to glisten in the light with unshed tears. 

 

His hands fell to his sides and he took a step back.

 

"You don’t want me then?"

 

Brian rolled his lips in his mouth. Why was this so hard even though that’s all he wanted from the start? He wanted to get rid of him, he wanted him as nothing more than someone he fucked more than once. But somehow it felt like someone was stabbing a dagger through his heart repeatedly until all that was left was an empty shell. The words he said hurt him more than they must hurt Justin.

 

"I don’t," Justin lowered his gaze, his hands tearing into the fabric of his pants. "But you’re always welcome in my bed for some sweat-inducing activities if you know what I mean. That’s all we do and all we’re supposed to be anyway," He stated, managing to sound nonchalant even though there was a storm raging inside of him, unbeknownst to the one in front of him.

 

"I see," Justin then turned away from him and walked silently to the bedroom.

 

"What no smart comeback? Don’t you want to fucking tell me that you know me better than I do so myself? You’re not trying to convince me that I - in fact - need you?"

 

Brian shouted after him, his arms spread to his side but there was no response. He didn’t know what he expected but it wasn’t this heartbroken look on the other’s face or his quiet acceptance. But for the better, right?

 

-

 

 

The next days were spent in silence, in deafening silence. He tried a few times to ease the mood but he only received glares for his efforts. Their 'relationship' now resembled the winter with its coldness seeping through his clothes which managed to make its way to his bare skin giving him goosebumps, but not the good kind.

It fucking sucked. They still fucked but it felt as if the heat was sucked out of it, lost forever. And this was fucked, even more so when he realized that the bad sex with Justin was still better than the good sex with one of his tricks.

 

He was ready to continue their tense relationship but when he came from work this day, not particularly in a good mood to begin with, Justin was gone.

 

Maybe the blond was off to Mikey’s or something else - whatever the hell he did when he wasn’t annoying him… but this conclusion did not prove to be true.

Four glasses of Jim Beam and two joints later; and he realized, even in his daze, that Justin wouldn’t come back.

He laughed to himself, stretching his limbs on the couch and taking another sip of his now fifth glass. 

He was a mess. Brian felt like laughing and crying at the same time, his feelings and thoughts all mixed up inside of him. A mush he couldn't make sense of. After all,  this time he got what he wanted but why was regret something that made its way through the surface, covering him in the shadows like a dark cloud looming above his head...

 

-

 

The next week he spent without the blond didn’t feel liberating, more likely did it feel like he was trapped in his own mind because no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t stop thinking about the blond.

The sleepless nights were back, worse than before. There was no one who woke him up for sex. No. He himself was at fault, his mind finding no rest, his thoughts swirling around the object of his desire. He didn’t know what deprivation felt like but he was sure it was similar to the feeling he had right now, craving the one thing that was not available to him so badly, it almost made him mad.

 

Brian tried his best to overcome all of this but it didn’t go away. The horrible feeling stayed, like a part of himself was missing when Justin wasn’t here. Fuck.

 

And to top it all off, he got another warning from Gardner for falling asleep on his desk and missing several important calls.  He was sure if Cynthia didn’t take them instead and wouldn’t have told the clients some bullshit excuse then Gardner would have fired his sorry ass without looking back. His life was turning to shit. All of it.

 

-

 

"Fuck, honey, you look horrible!" Emmett declared outraged when he took a seat beside Ted, both of them staring at him as if they haven’t seen him completely wasted before.

 

"I tried to ask him what’s up but he won’t talk. He doesn’t even insult me, so there must be something seriously wrong with him," Ted said to Emmett who then frowned and nodded his head in understanding.

 

"Teddy, isn’t it obvious that he’s suffering from a broken heart? Or have you seen Justin in the last week even though he was always here by his side."

 

"Now that you’re mentioning it, you’re right, but the way he treated him it’s no wonder he-"

 

"Would you two shut the fuck up?!" Brian massaged his temples in agony, their talk giving him an immediate headache. "I’m sitting right here - besides don’t you have something better to do than talk about my life or is yours so boring that there’s nothing to talk about in the first place. Then I truly feel sorry for you," the brunet leaned back, closing his eyes against the bright, artificial light of the Diner.

 

"Never mind he’s back at it again," Ted muttered.

 

"Yeah, and he’s acting like the biggest Queen in Pittsburgh," Emmett whispered back, raising an eyebrow at Ted and then he slurped on his soda like there's no tomorrow. 

 

 

 

"Here for you, asshole," Debbie said and Brian peeked with one eye at the atrocity in front of him. There was a big bowl of chocolate-vanilla ice cream before him topped off with a ton of whipped cream, chocolate sauce, sprinkles and a cherry on top.

He stared up at the grey eyes filled with concern and sympathy, her lips drawn to a smile.

 

"What the hell is this?"

 

"It’s called ice cream and you look like you’re in a desperate need of some comfort food," she smiled at him.

 

"The fuck I am. You know I don’t eat this crap. This will only give me five extra pounds for nothing," he didn’t even deny the fact of needing comfort. When he was not feeling like falling asleep any second, he felt like someone tore his heart out.

 

"Don’t exaggerate and even if, you’re skinny, some extra pounds might even do you some good, asshole. Now shut up and eat," She replied, and then she was off to the next customer.

 

Brian glared at the monstrosity waiting to be eaten in front of him.

 

"If you don’t want it," Emmett announced, his hand making his way over the table to reach the bowl. "I don’t mind to eat it for you," he smiled like he was saving him from a hardship.

 

"And I’ll gladly help Emmett in this quest," Ted declared proudly, eyeing the ice cream.

 

He slapped both their hands away, and pulled the ice cream towards him, taking a spoonful and grinning at their disappointed faces.

 

"No, thank you. This is mine. Go buy your own." 

 

At least, it was fun to mess with them. The fun no one could take from him.

 

When he was almost done with the big bowl, and Ted and Emmett were over their sulking, Michael turned up.

 

He saw how Debbie nodded his way and exchanged some oblivious looks with Mikey, who then stared very unsuspiciously his way before she went in to hug her son.

 

After their bear hug ended, Michael walked over to them, almost ignoring Ted and Emmett’s presence completely, only acknowledging them with a quick hand wave before he plopped down right next to him and gave him a kiss on the lips. 

 

The puppy eyes stared at him then to the empty ice cream bowl and then back to him. Brian stared back, daring him to say something like anybody else had, only asking himself if it’s going to be about his looks or if he got right to the point.

 

"Brian… The last time you looked this bad, it was about these dreams you told me about…" So it’s his looks. Great. He glared at the other two queens as they pretended not to listen in on their conversation. "Is this because of Justin? What happened between the two of you? You seemed so at ease with him around, happier than usual and all of a sudden you treated him like shit, and now you’re sitting here wallowing in misery." His best friend then ran a hand through his disastrous hair and Brian let him for a few seconds before he pulled away.

 

The brunet rolled his eyes at Michael, his hands fumbling under the table as he stared at nothing in particular. 

There was the word again. 'Happy'. Had he been happy? In comparison too now he had to be. 

 

"Let’s just say it’s for the best that he’s gone. He had unrealistic ideas and demands and all in all was too bossy in general. He was a nightmare come true," he snickered as he said this because it was true. "So now if you’ll excuse me, I’ll go off to work before my boss rips my head off for the third or fourth time this week, who keeps count anyway?"

 

Michael pressed a hand to his chest and blocked his way out of the booth, so Brian had no other way than to stay put.

 

"Brian, cut out the bullshit! Everyone could see that there was more to it than you let on! Look at you now! You pretend to be fine? I hate to pop your bubble but anyone with two eyes can see that you’re obviously not fine. So tell me why you scared him away even though he was finally a good thing that happened to you, someone who was able to keep up with your sarcastic, bitchy ass and your weird antics, well, besides me," Michael looked furious and outraged but at the same time he looked sad somehow, too. Then he seemed to remember his last words. "And what do you mean about work?"

 

Silently, Brian bit the corner of his lips, annoyed to have this conversation here or to have this conversation in general. 

 

"You know nothing, Michael. I’m just fascinated that you bonded with him so fast even though you hated him in the beginning and now you’re even on his side, I wonder how that happened, oh, I know... but you don’t," he spat out and pushed Michael’s hand away. "And thanks for reminding me again, it’s not like I have several mirrors at home," he squeezed his way out of the booth. "I mean, that my lack of sleep almost got me fired several times now, nothing new," He raised his eyebrows at his friend, holding his hands out.

 

"You’re not making any sense! Since when are the sleeping problems back? And your job? Fuck Brian, why didn't you tell me? If I can help..." Michael also stood up, facing him.

 

"You’re fucking right it doesn’t make any sense. Not any of it, and still here I am. Brian fucking Kinney: A mess. Now I’ve gotta go," he said absentmindedly, walking out of the Diner and tearing himself away from Michael’s countless tries to stop him. 

 

-

 

Another restless night, dreaming of silky blond hair and a luscious red mouth close enough to kiss. He was just about to close the last centimeters to finally feel those lips against his when he awoke to the darkness of his bedroom. He sat up and let his eyes adjust to the dark, hoping there was a sign of Justin, even if it was just a sign that he had been here but there was nothing. This time it was only a dream. Dreams that haunted him and didn’t get out of his mind for the rest of the day, making him spent his day in half-consciousness, in a trance so to say.

 

-

 

It even got so bad that he had to call in sick for work because he was sure he could not concentrate on anything. He always gave his all at work, thriving for the gratification of being the best and now he was probably the worst. It nagged on him that he was unable to do anything about it, his mind was only focused on one thing and that thing was not here - not here to put him at ease. Some might think this feeling of deprivation would go away the more time passed but it only got worse, if that was even possible at his state. 

 

-

 

Days passed he spent in his loft, ignoring the endless worried messages from Lindsay and Michael, and the banging on the metal door. He tried to have some tricks over in the hope they could change something about his miserable existence and they made it worse, reminded him yet again that there was nothing satisfactory about them anymore. They could have sucked his cock for hours - when he even got hard - and there would be no release, just a fucking waste of time. He was fucking cursed by the little shit and he didn’t have a clue what to do about it. 

 

 

Two more days of misery and he finally reached his breaking point. If this went on, he was sure he would get fired, he would never be able to come again, and he was supposed to live the rest of his life as a sleep-deprived zombie - and to top it all off, he’d probably lose his friends, too, because they wouldn’t understand what he was going through or why he needed so much time for himself.

 

Standing up, Brian ran a hand through his greasy hair and rubbed a finger over his dry lips. Maybe what he was about to do next, was a little bit crazy; and he was sure if anyone saw him they’d think the same and would probably put him in a mental institution but he was desperate. And desperate needs call for desperate measures. Perhaps it was more pathetic than crazy. So he called out Justin’s name, his voice sounding croaky after not using it for days. He looked around, noting that there was no sign of the blond.

He called his name out louder, his voice almost breaking off and he was sure the neighbors could hear him scream but he didn’t care. Never cared. The last time he tried he screamed as loud as he could, feeling the straining burn in his vocal cords.

 

Clenching his teeth together, his bloodshot eyes taking in the emptiness, he took slow deliberate steps to the bedroom. When he reached the edge of the bed, he threw himself on it face down, squeezing the pillow underneath his face. He really thought Justin would have shown up but here he was. Alone. A cold shiver ran down his back when he thought about living the rest of his life like this. The longing for something he lost, he deliberately pushed out of his life. It sounded horrifying… even when he tried to think about it stopping at some time, another day like this sounded like torture enough. He mushed his face into the pillow, which made it harder for him to breathe but it felt good, like blending out the rest of the world, surrounded by a comfortable warmth. Nothing else mattered but the heat from his own breath and the pillow against the skin of his face.

 

He felt like he could hear his blood rushing through his body and he closed his eyes to the calming noise when he was rudely interrupted by a sound coming from behind him. Without thinking he turned around with a flushed face and with creases from the cushion on his cheek to see the incubus standing at the bottom of his bed. 

His eyes raked over his body, taking in the disheveled looks of the blond. 

He thought he looked bad but compared to Justin he might even look normal. His skin was a pasty white, so white you could hold a sheet of paper against his face and it would have been the same color, his eyes looked sunken in like all the life was sucked right out of him and his lips were far from the rich red color they usually were. But even so, seeing him after so much time, which felt like an eternity, he was the most beautiful thing on earth. And he knew it sounded like the sappiest thing but he couldn’t help himself. Feeling like his inner turmoil finally came to a stop, he crawled towards him, standing up and looking down at him.

 

His hands clenched and unclenched at his side and his heart took a leap when he was so close to Justin, his skin already tingling without even having been in touch with the other. There was an electric current between them, sizzling in the air. His addiction taking a hold of him. 

And then he wrapped his arms around him and pressed him to his body. An instant feeling of warmth and ease spreading through his stomach, his whole body and he asked himself how he could have seen this as a bad thing when all he needed was this - Justin.

Moments passed, and Justin was rigid against him but then he seemed to relax, and practically melted into his embrace, his hands clutching at the back of his black top. 

They spent some time just holding each other like this was what they were meant to do all their lives. Justin buried his face in his neck and breathed him in, before he put his chin on his shoulder, getting even closer in the process. Never close enough though.

 

"I knew you needed me."

 

Of course, he knew that. The fucking smartass. Brian chuckled and shook his head fondly. And then he felt Justin smile against his neck.

 

Taking his head between his hands, he regarded him and saw that the heat -  he had missed in those last days - was back in these gleaming azure eyes and then he leaned down to kiss him. The kiss was a sensual one, not as passionate as those they had shared before, but it transferred so much more longing for the other than any kiss before that. It showed the raw need they had for each other.

 

"I don’t only need you, I want you."

 

An admission which was hard to make but at the same time felt important enough to be said. He couldn’t imagine the other going away again, the thought alone made him feel anxious. He didn’t know if Justin was behind the feelings he had, he didn’t know if this was all part of a plan to get him where the blond wanted him, he didn’t know how it will go but he figured that everything had to be better than to be without him. Human or not - all that did not matter anymore.

What mattered was right in front of him.

 

Unconsciously, they had formed a bond, which was inseparable. Both of them had felt the consequences of their separation. Something they never wanted to experience a second time.

 

 

So Brian pulled him in again and claimed these lips in another searing kiss and it felt like this was the cure to all his solicitudes.

 

 

_The End_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think (;


End file.
